Dear L
by Alecton
Summary: Traduction de la Fiction de VG Jekyll Dear L. "Cher L, Tu crains. Kira". /!\ Plus les chapîtres avances, moins le langage de L et Kira s'améliore.
1. Spam

Spam

**Cher L,**

**Tu crains totalement.**

**Sincèrement,**

**Kira**

* * *

><p><em>Cher Kira,<em>

_Toi de même._

_L_

* * *

><p>Hey L<p>

On a juste reçut un mail de Kira, disant qu'on craint. Tu en reçus un aussi ?

Salut

M, M & N

* * *

><p><em>Chers successeurs,<em>

_Je l'aie eu._

_L_

* * *

><p><strong>L,<strong>

**Kira envoie un énorme nombre de spam aux alentours. Peux-tu faire quelque chose à ce sujet ?**

**Raito**

* * *

><p><em>Cher Raito<em>

_Je te suspecte toujours._

_L_

* * *

><p><strong>Cher L,<strong>

**Tu es comme un chien qui ronge un os. Sérieusement, arrête de m'accuser et cherche le vrai Kira !**

**Raito**

* * *

><p><em>Cher Raito<em>

_Wouf _

_L_

* * *

><p>Hey L,<p>

Kira nous as juste envoyé une photo d'un chien léchant ses XXX avec ta tête dessus.  
>Mello trouve ça hilarant. Bien sûr je ne suis pas d'accord.<p>

M, M & N

Ps: Near MENT! -M

* * *

><p><em>Cher Raito,<em>

_Comme, c'est curieux que lorsque Raito me compare à un chien Kira est celui qui en envoie une photo à mes successeurs._

_L_

* * *

><p><strong>Cher L,<strong>

**C'est une coïncidence. **

**Raito**

* * *

><p><em>Cher Raito<em>

_100 %_

_L_

* * *

><p><strong>Cher L <strong>

**Prouve-le !**

**Raito**

* * *

><p>Cher L,<p>

Pourquoi es que tu viens de nous envoyer une image nu de Raito au lit et l'a tu envoyer à Kira aussi ?

Ce n'est pas que ça nous dérange ou quoi que ce soit. C'est juste qu'on est curieux.

Salut

M, M & N.

* * *

><p><strong>L,<strong>

**Espèce d'enfoiré**

* * *

><p><em>Très cher Watari,<em>

_Je n'ai plus de gâteaux._

_De l'aide ?_

_L_

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**her L, **

**J'en suis extrêmement désolé mais il semblerait que le Japon à des problèmes avec leurs pâtissiers.**

**Watari**

* * *

><p><em>Kira<em>

_Tu n'as pas assassiné tous les pâtissiers ? _

_L_

* * *

><p><strong>Cher L, <strong>

**Je viens d'apprendre la nouvelle à la télévision.**

…

**Mwhoehahahahahhaha !**

**Raito**

* * *

><p><em>Raito, <em>

_Tu payeras pour ça._

_L_

* * *

><p><strong>Cher L, <strong>

**Ce n'était pas moi mais Kira.**

**Raito**

* * *

><p><span>ATTENTION<span>

Votre mail vous a été retournez car il y a eu un problème avec sa livraison. L'adresse suivante possède une erreur fatal permanente

Les raisons pour laquelle votre vous a été retourné sont listé ce dessous :

Votre boîte mail est pleine.

* * *

><p>Hey L,<p>

C'est toi qui as rependu mondialement des photos et des films de Raito avec son adresse mail et celle de Kira ?

M, M &N

* * *

><p><em>Chers successeurs,<em>

_Je pense que nous n'avons plus à nous soucié de Kira désormais_

_L_

* * *

><p>Et c'est ça mes enfants la magie d'internet !<p>

_**VGJekyll : **__Mardi 6 Octobre 2009 – écrit au boulot parce que je m'ennuyais. Ne chercher ni logique humour ou scénario dedans._

_**Alecton :**__ Je m'ennuyais aussi et j'ai trouvé que c'était une traduction simple et amusante à faire. Je sais aussi que ce n'est pas la première traduction française mais l'ancienne a disparu pour des raisons inconnues à moi et à l'auteur donc je prends la relève. Aussi ce n'est pas que cette Fiction date que son auteur ne veut plus de review, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ! Le message de Kira disait en anglais, you suck, qui peut dire craindre ou sucer, je pense qu'avec la blague du chien il fallait que je le précise quelque part _

_Bonne Journée._


	2. Crème fouetté

Crème fouetté

Cher Ryuuzaki – San,

Peux-tu demander à Raito – Kun de répondre à mes messages ?

XXX

Misa – Misa

* * *

><p><em>Cher Raito,<em>

_Parle à Misa_

_L_

* * *

><p><strong>Cher L,<strong>

**Je n'en aie pas envie. Elle m'a ennuyé à propos d'avoir un nouveau rendez – vous et je n'aie pas le temps pour de telle frivolités alors que l'on a des affaires à résoudre.**

**Raito**

* * *

><p><em>Cher Misa – Chan, <em>

_Raito – Kun semble préoccuper par de vielles et ennuyeuse affaires._

_A l'inverse je suis libre comme l'air. Et si nous allions à cette nouvelle boutique ensemble ? Ça s'appelle Sugar – Sweet et je suis sûr que tu vas l'adorée !_

_Ryuuzaki_

* * *

><p>Cher Ryuuzaki<p>

Je veux un rendez – vous avec mon Raito – Kun ! Pas avec un pervers comme toi !

Misa – Misa

* * *

><p><strong>Cher Misa<strong>

**Non.**

**Raito**

* * *

><p><em>Cher Raito,<em>

_S'il te plait viens avec moi à cette nouvelle boutiques !_

_L_

* * *

><p><strong>Cher L,<strong>

**Ok on peut y aller dans une heure.**

**Raito**

* * *

><p>Ryuuzaki – San,<p>

Je te hais ! Tu essaie de me voler Raito – Kun ! Je vous aies vus tous les deux près de cette boutique de bonbons.

Ne pense même pas à rendre Raito – Kun gay ! Il m'aime moi ! Pas toi !

Misa-Misa

* * *

><p><strong>Cher L,<strong>

**Je viens de recevoir un message de Misa disant que tu essaie de me rendre gay.**

… **Es ce un plan maléfique pour prouver que je suis Kira ou quelque chose dans ce genre ?**

**Raito**

* * *

><p><em>Cher Raito,<em>

_Merci de m'avoir acheté des sucreries, je ne m'étais pas rendus compte que j'avais oublié mon porte – feuille à la maison._

_Misa ne se plaindrai pas si tu faisais plus attention à elle. Maintenant je me demande : pourquoi es ce que Raito – Kun n'aime pas son extrêmement jolie petite amie ?_

_Peut –être que Misa a mis le doigt sur quelque chose ? _

_L_

_PS: J'abandonne l'affaire Kira._

* * *

><p><strong>Cher L,<strong>

**Tu n'abandonneras jamais face à Kira, je le sais.**

**Et moi non plus. On l'arrêtera ensemble !**

**Raito**

**PS: Tout sous – entendus au sujet de ma sexualité seront ignorés**_._

* * *

><p><em>Cher Raito,<em>

_Je viens juste de faire tomber beaucoup de chantilly sur mon torse. _

_Aide - moi à l'enlever S'il te plait_

_L_

* * *

><p><strong>Cher L,<strong>

**Je ne marche pas**

**Tu commences à être aussi énervant que Misa**

**Raito**

* * *

><p><em>Cher Raito,<em>

_Je te préférais quand tu n'avais pas perdus la mémoire_

_L_

* * *

><p><strong>L,<strong>

**De quoi tu parles ?**

**Raito**

* * *

><p><em>Et on a eu de si bon moment ensemble<em>

_L_

* * *

><p><strong>L, <strong>

**Qu'es que tu veux dire ?! Arrête de te moquer de moi !**

**Raito**

* * *

><p>Cher L,<p>

Veuillez arrêter de martyrisé mon fils, il essaie honnêtement de faire de son mieux pour attraper Kira. Pourquoi essayez – vous de l'embrouilliez avec ces questions étranges ? Es ce que vous le suspectez toujours ?

Aussi Misa requiert un peu de temps seul, s'il vous plait laissez les avoir une relation normale

Yagami Soichiro

* * *

><p><em>Cher Raito,<em>

_Ta petite – amie est une rapporteuse et tu es un fils à papa._

_L_

_**VGJekyll : **__Mercredi 7 Octobre 2009 – C'était aussi un jours ennuyeux au boulot._

_**Alecton : **__J'ai des tas de cours qui sautent et je vais devenir dingue à réviser tout le temps alors je préfère m'avancer dans la traduction. J'en suis déjà au chapitre 5, donc ça va aller vite. J'aime bien la première réaction de Light après le mail de Misa sur L veut te rendre gay… _

_Pour être en forme Laisser au moins une review par jour, ceci est un message du ministère des fanfictions._


	3. IPod

IPod

* * *

><p>Cher L,<p>

Pourquoi avoir offert un IPod à Mello pour Noël ? Il me rend fou ! et Il n'arrête pas de chanter :

« Gimme, Gimme, World Domination ! » (Donne- moi, Donnez – moi, la domination de la Terre ! pour ceux qui ont du mal en Anglais)

Je te le dit, il deviendra un délinquant quand il sera plus vieux.

Near

PS : Merci de m'avoir donné le puzzle 3D à la place.

* * *

><p>Cher L,<p>

Merci pour l'IPod !

C'est presque aussi génial que le chocolat.

Presque.

Mello

* * *

><p><em>Cher Near,<em>

_Je commence à regretter mes cadeaux généreux aussi. Raito n'arrête pas de chantonner « What if god was one of us » ("_et si Dieu était l'un de nous")

_L_

* * *

><p><strong>Cher L,<strong>

**As – Tu déjà utilisé l'huile de massage à la fraise ?**

**Raito**

* * *

><p><em>Cher Raito,<em>

_Je l'ai mangé._

_L_

* * *

><p><em>Cher Mello<em>

_Pourquoi à tu envoyé ton entière liste de musique à Watari ?_

_L_

* * *

><p>Cher L,<p>

Il m'a demandé un peu de musique donc je lui ai envoyé. Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas expliqué comment se servir de son IPod quand tu lui as donné ?

Mello

* * *

><p><em>Cher Mello,<em>

_J'étais distrait par mes propres cadeaux._

_L_

* * *

><p>Cher L,<p>

Qu'as-tu reçut ?

Mello

* * *

><p><em>Cher Mello,<em>

_Des Bonbons._

_L_

* * *

><p>Cher L,<p>

Je m'en doutais. J'ai eu beaucoup de chocolat.

Mello

* * *

><p>Cher Ryuuzaki – san,<p>

Es ce que par hasard tu saurais pourquoi Raito – Kun chantait 'I've got a lollipop – porn –Bitch' (extrait de Lollipop par Crazy Town *) pendant notre rendez – vous ?

Misa – Misa

* * *

><p><em>Cher Misa - Chan<em>

_Aucune idée_

_L_

* * *

><p><em>Cher Mello,<em>

_Il y a quelque chose de très dérangeant au sujet de la Wammy House chantant à propos de dominer le monde._

_L_

* * *

><p><em><strong>VGJekyll : <strong>__Jeudi 8 Octobre 2009 – J'écoutais ma musique et chantait en même temps [Ash – World Domination] et mes collègues n'arrêtait pas de me dire de me la fermer. Le travail n'as pas été SI ennuyeux cependant. J'adore Watari. Et l'idée de certains persos de DN chantant certaines chanson me faire rire à coup sûr, cependant je dois être l'une des seules à les trouvées amusantes…_

**_Alecton :_**_ Hum pour les chansons, je dois avouer que je les connassais pas et quand j'ai lu le chapitre pour la premère fois j'imaginais que Mello chantait sur l'air de Gimme Gimme de Abba, et pour celle de Misa, elle intraductible hors contexte. Mais ça m'as bien fait rire. Je suppose que Misa ne connaissait pas la chanson étant Japonaise. _


	4. Marshmallow

Marshmallow

* * *

><p><em>A tout le monde,<em>

_J'ai eu un très étrange rêve la nuit dernière._

_Je me faisais gifler au visage par un poisson puis tirer par un canon dans une pile de marshmallow._

_Peut-être que l'un de vous à une idée de ce que ça voulait dire ?_

_L_

* * *

><p><strong>Cher L,<strong>

**Je pense que le poisson représente ton dégout pour la vrai nourriture, car le poisson est très bon pour la santé, et que c'est pourquoi il te gifle en pleine figure violemment. **

**Tu fuis dans tes sucreries, ici les marshmallow.**

**Raito**

* * *

><p>L,<p>

Je dis que Kira à empoisonner ta nourriture.

Mello

* * *

><p>L,<p>

Comment peux – tu même rêver si tu ne dors jamais ?

Near

PS: lol !

* * *

><p><em>Cher Near,<em>

_Mes réserves de sucreries sont vides et je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de succomber au sommeil. _

_L_

* * *

><p>L,<p>

Cela pourrait juste vouloir dire que tu veux des marshmallows.

Matt

* * *

><p><em>Cher Matt (et les autres),<em>

_Bien joué, tu as résolus l'enquête tu seras le prochain L._

_L_

* * *

><p><em>Cher Watari,<em>

_Achète – moi des marshmallow s'il te plait. 30 paquets suffiront._

_L_

* * *

><p>Hein, quoi ?<p>

Mello

* * *

><p><strong>Cher Matt,<strong>

**Je te hais.**

**Grace à toi, L à maintenant remplit la baignoire de marshmallow et a pris son bain dedans. C'est désormais collant dans tout l'appartement. L a même réussit à s'en mettre dans les cheveux et n'arrête pas de me demander de l'aider à l'enlever.**

**Dans la Douche.**

**Avec haine,**

**Raito**

* * *

><p>Attend L ! Qu'es ce que ça signifiait?<p>

Mello

* * *

><p>L,<p>

Hé Ho ? Qu'es ce que tu as voulu dire pour Matt ? Tu plaisantais, pas vrai ?

Mello

* * *

><p>L ?<p>

Mello

* * *

><p><em><strong>VGJekyll : <strong>__9 Octobre 2009 – le travail n'était pas ennuyeux du tout aujourd'hui. Pourtant je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire quelque chose, inspiré par une review. Miam, marshmallow._

**_Alecton : _**_Je plaindrait Mello, si il ne s'était pas fait battre par Matt. J'ai toujours penser que Roger avait été stupide de ne pas envisanger Matt comme nouveau L et j'était persuader que L l'aurait choisi, rien que pour apprendre l'humilité aux deux autres. Eh bien j'avais raison au final, même si c'est juste dans une fanfiction._


	5. Ennuie

Ennuie

_**Attention, Mention de sexe et de drogues. Rien de trop grave même si L est un peu brut de décofrage.**_

_Cher Raito,_

_Je m'ennuie distrait – moi._

_L_

* * *

><p><strong>Cher L,<strong>

**Va plutôt ennuyer Watari à cette heure de la nuit.**

**Raito**

* * *

><p><em>Cher Raito,<em>

_Il dort._

_Raito – Kun semble réveiller par contre, ainsi il parait logique pour Raito de venir m'occuper._

_L_

* * *

><p><strong>Cher L,<strong>

**Je vais à la Fac demain, alors trouve toi ta propre occupation.**

**Raito**

* * *

><p><em>Cher Raito,<em>

_Même si Raito à la Fac demain on dirait qu'il toujours sur Internet au lieu de dormir._

_Es ce que Raito regardait du porno ?_

_L_

* * *

><p><strong>L,<strong>

**Va te faire voir.**

**Raito**

* * *

><p><em>Cher Raito,<em>

_Aurais –tu un 'petit' problème ? Je peux venir et t'aider à le résoudre._

_L_

* * *

><p><strong>L,<strong>

**Juste trouve toi un gigolo ou n'importe quoi et fiche moi la paix.**

**Je v****ais me couchez MAINTENANT.**

**Raito**

* * *

><p><em>Cher Raito,<em>

_Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu arriveras à coucher avec quelqu'un._

_L_

* * *

><p>Cher L,<p>

Oh salut L ! Je bossai sur une affaire et je n'ai pas vu le temps passé. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi tu aimes tant les sucreries. Je n'ai pas arrêté d'en mangez et ça aide vraiment à rester réveiller ! Et j'ai trouvé cette boisson, Grenades ou un truc du genre, and c'est tellement sucré qu'on dirait que tes dents vont sauter de ta bouche, mais c'est super addictif. En parlant d'addictif, es ce que tu savais au sujet de ces scouts qui vendait des cookies avec de la drogue dedans ? Bien sûr que tu le sais, tu es L. Mais j'ai découvert que ma voisine en avait acheté et je ne l'avais jamais réalisé ! Du coup ce matin elle m'en a offert et je ne me souviens de rien hormis des tutus rose et une grande Balle rouge. Dans tous les cas demain je vais, euh, j'ai oublié ce que j'allais écrire. Oh hey, je faisais des cookies, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ceux – là n'ont pas de drogue. EH bien certains ont des raisins* et d'autre ont du chocolat et j'ai mis de la pomme dans autres restants, tu les aimeras J'en amènerai demain. Non pourquoi attendre demain ? Je vais les mettre dans le four et après on pourra travailler ensemble sur des enquêtes toute la nuit ! C'est génial !

Matsuda

* * *

><p><em>Cher Matsuda,<em>

_Je vais aller me coucher._

_Bonne nuit _

_L_

* * *

><p>* Je suppose qu'il parle de raisin, mais si quelqu'un connait la traduction de rosains, je veux bien qu'il me la dise.<p>

_**VGJekyll: **Samedi 10 Octobre 2009 (Quelque part après minuit) - Même en lisant quelque fanfiction de DN, je me suis ennuyé et je me suis senti obligé d'écrire quelque chose. J'aurais peut - être mieux fait de lire encore la fanfic de Liz Yeriod à la place._

**_Alecton: _**_9h30 Lundi nanterre, trois semaines avant mes partiels, je dervrais plutôt révisé que de poster des traductions mais bon je me rattraperai demain. Donc Matsuda à vraiment un problème avec le sucre hein? à moins que ce ne soit juste la drogue... J'espère que je n'aurais pas de problème avec ce chapitre... De toute façons j'ai mis un avertissement au début du chapitre, j'ai passer cinq minutes (ou 30) pour savoir quoi mettre d'ailleurs. _

_Sauvez un auteur, laisser une review !_


	6. Tarte aux pommes

Tarte aux pommes

* * *

><p>Cher L,<p>

Voilà les photos du dernier Halloween. Je sais que tu ne manquerais aucune occasion d'avoir des bonbons gratuits, alors en quoi t'es-tu déguisé ?

Matt

* * *

><p><em>Cher Matt,<em>

_J'ai beaucoup aimé ton costume bien que Watari ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu portais tes habits normaux jusqu'à ce que je lui montre ta pancarte. C'était très inventif._

_L_

* * *

><p>Cher L<p>

Qu'as-tu pensé de mon costume ?

Mello

* * *

><p><em>Cher Mello,<em>

_Tu es très créatif avec le sang, mais je doute que ça ait beaucoup plu à Roger._

_L_

* * *

><p>Cher L,<p>

Bah ça battait de loin le costume de Matt ! Allez quoi ! Tout le monde peut se balader avec une pancarte : « STREAKER ON STRIKE » (« En grève » pour faire simple)*. C'est tellement nul !

Mello

* * *

><p><em>Cher Matt,<em>

_J'y suis allé comme le Légendaire Détective L. Le costume grattait par contre._

_L_

* * *

><p>Cher L,<p>

Near veut savoir ce que portait Raito.

Near & Matt

* * *

><p><em>Cher Near et Matt,<em>

_Très bien observer Near. J'ai fait venir Raito comme mon suspect Kira. Les gens ont beaucoup aimé 'l'ajout' des menottes qui nous enchainait l'un à l'autre._

_J'ai entendu certaine femme dirent que si Kira était aussi canon que Raito ça ne les dérangeraient pas de mourir de ses mains._

_Des fois je me demande pourquoi j'essaie._

_L_

* * *

><p>Cher L,<p>

Ca à du rendre Raito furieux. Super coup mec.

Matt

* * *

><p><em>Cher Matt,<em>

_En réalité il était très satisfait. C'était suspicieux mais je n'ai pas remarquer d'autre comportement étrange. Je continue de le surveiller de près._

_L_

* * *

><p>Cher L,<p>

As – tu jeté toutes ces pommes rouges ? C'est une honte de jeter la nourriture, peu importe à quel point tu la déteste.

Watari

* * *

><p><em>Cher Watari,<em>

_Je ne les ai pas jetés._

_De plus, j'ai reçu plutôt des bonbons que des pommes de la part des gens, mais à cheval donné on ne regarde pas les dents._

_J'ai demandé à Raito, qui m'a dit ne pas les aimés beaucoup mais qu'il ne les as pas jeté pour autant._

_L_

* * *

><p><em>Cher Matt,<em>

_Des pommes ont disparus et Raito paraissait surpris mais légèrement fâcher quand je l'ai questionner sur le sujet. C'est suspect._

_L_

* * *

><p>Cher L,<p>

Se pourrait – il que Raito prévois quelque chose de maléfique, comme te cuisiné une tarte aux pommes empoisonner ?

M, M &N

* * *

><p><em>Cher M, M&amp;N,<em>

_Auriez – vous par hasard relu les contes de Grimm ?_

_L_

* * *

><p>Cher L,<p>

On a vu les films. Tu dois vivre avec ton temps, L.

M, M&N

* * *

><p><em>Cher M, M&amp;N,<em>

…_, Vous avez peut – être raison. Je viens de trouver une très alléchante part de tarte aux pommes qui m'attendais. Je n'ose pas la manger._

_L_

* * *

><p><em>Cher Raito, <em>

_Essayes – tu de m'empoisonner ?_

_L_

* * *

><p><strong>L,<strong>

**Je ne suis pas Kira, passe à autre chose.**

**Raito**

* * *

><p>Cher L,<p>

JETTE – LA !

Mello

* * *

><p><em>Cher Mello,<em>

_Mais c'est une tarte aux pommes !_

_L_

* * *

><p>Fait le ou crève<p>

M, M & N

* * *

><p><em>Cher M, M&amp;N,<em>

_J'ai défié Matsuda de la manger._

_Il l'a mangé._

_L_

_PS : elle avait vraiment l'air délicieuse._

* * *

><p>Cher L,<p>

Garde nous au courant de son état.

M, M&N

* * *

><p>Cher L,<p>

Je me sentais mal de t'avoir accusé de jeter ces pommes, du coup je t'ai acheter une tarte aux pommes pour m'excuser. J'espère que tu l'as apprécier.

Watari

* * *

><p><em>M, M&amp;N,<em>

_Je suis vraiment énerver maintenant._

_Evitez de me contacter pour le moment._

_L_

* * *

><p><strong>Cher M, M&amp;N,<strong>

**J'ai tout entendu…**

**MWHOEAHAHHAHAHAHA ! Minables !**

**Raito**

* * *

><p>Raito,<p>

Je le SAVAIS que c'était un de tes plans maléfiques pour que L nous en veuille !

Mello

* * *

><p>Cher docteur Haruka Nishikikôji,<p>

Je viens de voir une pomme flotter devant moi avant de disparaitre petit à petit comme si une force invisible la mangeait.

De ce fait j'aimerai un rendez – vous le plus rapidement possible selon vos dispositions.

Watari.

* * *

><p><em><strong>VGJekyll:<strong> Lundi 12 Octobre 2009 - Devinez quoi, un autre jours ennuyeux au bureau qui était aussi légèrement frustrant. _

**_Info supplémentaire: _**_Avant que l'on me demande quel était le costume de Near; il n'est pas allé faire le porte à porte. Near n'aime pas l'idée d'être entouré de gamin hyperactif costumés, alors il es simplement resté à la Wammy House pour regardé un marathon de film d'horreur toute la nuit. Le matin suivant les enfants viennent le voir avec les bonbons dont ils ne veulent pas en échange de son aides pour leurs devoirs. Sale gosse trop malin._

**_Alecton: _**_Le trio à fait une belle gaffe ce coup - ci. A votre avis Raito l'a vraiment fait exprès ou pas? Et le pauvre Watari qui devient gateux ! On ne peut pas le laisser dépenser son argent chez le docteur pour rien. Et si en plus il l'envoyait à l'asile ? Et le M, M&N ? Que va t'il se passer pour eux si L ne les pardonnent pas? Pour empécher toutes ces choses affreuse d'arrivé laisser des reviews!_

_Je tient d'ailleurs à remercier Kentwell 7 ET Mélusine 78 pour avoir mit Dear L dans leurs favoris, encore Kentwell 7 ET Thina Fayr d'avoir commenter et Hellsinkii d'avoir mit l'histoire dans ses follows._

_Bonne journée à tous, je publie la suite Mercredi._

_PS: Personellement j'ai beaucoup aimé le costume de Matt aussi, c'était gonflé mais drôle ! Streaker on Strike ! En gros ceux qui participent à Halloween peuvent être vu commes des manifestants (streaker), demandant des bonbons, et vu que Matt dit être en grève il n'est pasobligé de porter un costume, du GENIE (non je suis parfaitement impartale, ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que j'adore Matt)._


	7. Caméras

Caméras

* * *

><p><em>Cher Raito,<em>

_Comment va ton rhume ?_

_L_

* * *

><p><strong>Cher L,<strong>

**Bien.**

**Raito**

* * *

><p><em>Raito n'a pourtant pas l'air d'aller bien<em>

_L_

* * *

><p><strong>L, <strong>

**Es ce que tu aurais laissé une de tes caméras espions dans ma chambre ?**

**Raito**

* * *

><p><em>Cher Raito,<em>

_Quelques-unes._

_L_

* * *

><p><strong>L,<strong>

**Tu es un pervers.**

**Raito**

* * *

><p><em>Cher Raito,<em>

_Les semblables se reconnaissent*_

_L_

* * *

><p><em>Raito,<em>

_Que viens-tu de faire ?_

_L_

* * *

><p><strong>Cher L,<strong>

**J'ai trouvé trois de tes caméras et je les ai pulvérisées.**

**Raito**

* * *

><p><em>Cher Raito,<em>

_Elles étaient très chères tu réalises que tu devras les rembourser._

_L_

* * *

><p><strong>Cher L,<strong>

**Avec toute tes séance de voyeurisme que tu as du faire, je dis vas – y.**

**Raito**

* * *

><p><em>Cher Raito,<em>

_Touché (VO)_

_L_

* * *

><p><em>Cher Watari,<em>

_Il faut installer de nouvelles caméras dans la chambre de Raito. Encore._

_L_

* * *

><p>Cher L,<p>

Et pour les microphones ?

Watari

* * *

><p><em>Cher Watari,<em>

_Je peux entendre Raito en train de vomir son petit – déjeuner à l'instant, donc elles sont toujours en bonne état de marche._

_L_

* * *

><p><em>Cher Matt,<em>

_Merci d'avoir amélioré la vision nocturne de mes caméras. _

_Ça m'a donné une toute nouvelle perspective de mon suspect._

_L_

* * *

><p><em><strong>VGJekyll : <strong>__Mardi 20 Octobre 2009 – J'étais à plat à cause d'un rhume pour quelques jours. Je suis allé à FACTS (là où on peut acheter les films, jeux, anime et d'autres marchandises) en Belgique par contre, j'ai rencontré quelques cosplayeurs cool de DN : Misa, Mello, Matt_ (HIIIIIIII °0°) _(& Aussi Roxas de Kingdom Hearts). Aujourd'hui j'étais toujours à moitié morte._

_**Alecton: **__*__L'expression__ original __était__ It takes ones to know ones. __C'est une expression très cool à mon avis mais elle manque cruellement d'un équivalant Français. Aussi j'espère que ma traduction passera. Sinon j'imagine bien L et Light au tribunal pour réglé cette histoire de Caméra. « Ces caméras coûte 100 000 000 Yens chacune votre honneur, ce sont des fabrications artisanal ! »_

_« Placé au-dessus de mon lit, sur l'armoire devant laquelle je me change et dans ma poubelle. » _

_« Es ce que je peux connaitre le noms du fabricant ? »_

_« Ah c'est un adolescent de 12 (je suppose l'âge de Matt dans cette fiction) qui vit dans un orphelinat géré par mon majordome et qu'on jettera dehors à ses seize ans si il ne décide pas de fuguer pour essaye de prendre le pouvoir dans la mafia mais c'est pas trop son genre, par contre son meilleur - ami - et -peut -être - petit - ami aussi - ou - peut -être - pas en serai bien capable.»_

_« … »_

_« Euh dit comme ça c'est pas vraiment à mon avantage »_

…_._

_Bon bah je vais arrêter moi._

_Pour ne pas que L finisse en prison laisser une review !_


	8. Cherry chocolate

Cherry Chocolate*

* * *

><p><em>Cher Raito,<em>

_Merci pour les Chocolat à la cerise. C'est gentil de ta part de m'offrir un cadeau d'anniversaire._

_Comment savais – tu que c'était mon anniversaire alors que je ne l'ai jamais mentionné ?_

_L_

* * *

><p><strong>Cher L,<strong>

**Watari m'as mis sur la piste quand il est allé t'acheter tes Hershey Kisses **(chocolat en forme de larmes très populaire aux Etats –Unis) **format royal.**

**Raito**

* * *

><p><em>Cher Matsuda,<em>

_Merci pour le gâteau._

_L_

* * *

><p>Cher L,<p>

J'ai pensé que ça serai sympa de t'offrir quelque chose puisque tu as partagé ta tarte aux pommes la dernière fois ! Je ne savais pas que c'était ton anniversaire pour de vrai. Pourquoi n'as-tu prévenus personne ?

Matsuda

* * *

><p><em>Cher M, M&amp;N,<em>

_Je suis toujours fâché._

_L_

* * *

><p>Cher Watari,<p>

Pitié parle à L et dis-lui que ça n'était pas notre faute ! C'était le plan maléfique de Raito pour que L nous haïssent !

Mello est certain que Raito prévoit de détruire notre connexion avec L comme ça il pourra le tuer et prendre sa place !

M, M&N

* * *

><p>Cher M, M&amp;N,<p>

C'est une théorie assez loufoque mais je vais parler à L pour qu'il vous pardonne.

Watari

* * *

><p><em>Cher Watari,<em>

_S'il te plait achète – moi plus de ces chocolats à la cerise que Raito m'a offert._

_L_

* * *

><p><em>Cher Raito,<em>

_Je t'aime._

_L_

* * *

><p>Cher Raito,<p>

Êtes – vous au courant qu'en vérité dans les chocolats à la cerise il y a du Sherry ?

(NDT : le Sherry ou Xérès est un alcool produit dans les vignobles du même nom, je n'ai jamais goûté alors j'ignore si c'est vraiment fort ou si c'est juste L qui ne tient pas l'alcool.)

Watari

* * *

><p><strong>Cher Watari,<strong>

**Je suis désolé mais je l'ignorais.**

**Je ne mange pas beaucoup de sucreries aussi je n'ai pas lu les petits caractères. **

**Raito**

* * *

><p><em>Cher Raito,<em>

_Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? _

_Tu ne m'aime pas ?_

_L_

* * *

><p><strong>Cher Père,<strong>

**Pourrais – tu prévenir le reste de l'équipe que L ne sera pas en état de travailler demain.**

**Raito**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Matsuda,<em>

_Tu m'aime, pas vrai ?_

_L_

* * *

><p>Cher Raito,<p>

Pourquoi ça ?

Yagami Soichiro

* * *

><p>Cher L,<p>

Bien sûr que oui ! Tu es quelqu'un sous qui c'est génial de travailler.

Matsuda

* * *

><p><strong>Cher Père,<strong>

**Apparemment L est accro aux chocolats à la cerise. Il ne cesse d'en manger non – stop peu importe à quel point je lui déconseille. **

**Il aura une gueule de bois avec toute la Sherry qu'il a ingéré.**

**Raito**

* * *

><p><em>Cher Aiber,<em>

_Je tiens beaucoup à toi. _

_L_

* * *

><p>L,<p>

Bon sang qu'es ce qui ne vas pas avec toi ? Tu es malade ? Mourant ?

Aiber

* * *

><p><em>Cher Aiber,<em>

_S'il te plait ignore le message d'hier. Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal. _

_L_

* * *

><p><strong>Cher L,<strong>

**La prochaine fois que tu es soul, retient toi de me molester s'il te plait.**

**Raito**

* * *

><p><em>Cher Raito, <em>

_Je pense que je me battais avec toi, pas que je te molestais. _

_L_

* * *

><p><strong>Cher L,<strong>

**Tu diras ça au Juge.**

**Raito**

* * *

><p><em>Es ce que Raito – Kun va me poursuivre ?<em>

_L_

* * *

><p><strong>Cher L,<strong>

**Je disais ça comme ça…**

**Raito**

* * *

><p><em>Cher Raito,<em>

_Puis – je conclure de ceci, que Raito – Kun a aimé ?_

_L_

* * *

><p><strong>L,<strong>

… **je ne te donnerai plus jamais de chocolat.**

**Raito**

* * *

><p><em><strong>VGJekyll : <strong>__Mercredi 20 Octobre 2009 – J'ai écrit ça au travail jeudi, mais je l'ai complètement oublié à cause de la maladie. Donc le voilà._

_**Alecton : **__J'ai laissé le titre original pour que vous compreniez la blague entre Cherry / Sherry, j'avais aussi pensé à remplacer par ''des chocolats mon chérie '' mais de un je suis pas sur qu'ils en ait au Japon de deux je les aime pas depuis que je me suis rendue malade en mangeant petite et de trois ça s'éloignait de l'œuvre original vu que VGJekyll ne donne pas de marque. Je viens de trouver un ruban noir dans ma manche… Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment il est arrivé là. Mais on s'en fiche. Et Watari a raison, cette théorie est loufoque. Raito n'a pas besoin de faire ou de prévoire quoi que ce soit pour embroullier L et ses succésseurs, ils se débrouillent très bien sans son aide..._

_Si vous voulez offrir une aspirine à L laisser une review \o/ Et si vous voulez jouer d'un instrument ridiculement bruyant à côté de lui laisser une review aussi !_


	9. Photos

Photos

* * *

><p>Cher Mello,<p>

Je t'écris uniquement parce que Roger m'a forcé. Il m'a pris mes puzzles à cause de toi espèce d'emmerdeur ultime.

Qui plus est c'était ta faute.

Tu ne peux pas dire ces choses et t'imaginer qu'il n'y aura pas de représailles de personne.

Et tu en a fait autant que moi voir plus. Dans tous les cas je veux mes affaires à nouveau !

Je suis désolé ok !

Near

* * *

><p>Cher Near,<p>

J'ai dit à Kira ton noms COMPLET et lui est envoyé ta photo en complément. Bonne chance avec ce connard ! Le retour de flamme est une salope hein ?

Mello

* * *

><p><strong>Cher L,<strong>

**Tu dois vraiment avoir une discussion avec tes trois morveux / successeurs. Jusqu'ici ils m'ont tous envoyés une photo des autres, noms complet compris, avec la requête de donner à chacun des morts plutôt violentes. La mort désiré par Mello était particulièrement vicieuse.**

**Parle – leurs avant qu'ils ne deviennent des criminels et que je me sente vraiment obligé de les tués. **

**Kira**

* * *

><p><em>Cher Kira,<em>

_J'ai parlé avec chacun d'entre eux._

_Mes excuses pour le dérangement et s'il te plait brûle les photos et oublie leurs __noms. S'il mourrait subitement je serai assez déçut._

_L_

* * *

><p>Cher Matt,<p>

L a dit que tu avais envoyé une photo de Near et moi à Kira ! Near je peux comprendre, mais moi aussi ? Quel espèce de sale bâtard poignardeur – dans – le – dos est – tu ? Je vais tellement te le faire PAYER !

Mello

* * *

><p>Cher Mello,<p>

N'y voit rien de personnel, mais si toi est Near êtes hors concours je serai sûrement le prochain L.

: P

Matt

* * *

><p><em><strong>VGJekyll : <strong>__Jeudi 22 Octobre 2009 – Le boulot était Fun!_

_**Alecton : **__Debout à 5H du mat'… Je veux mon lit, et un Tardis, et un Uke Raito enchaîné à un L Seme, et une caméra pour filmer, mais je ne peux pas, de un parce que je suis à la Fac, et de deux parce que le Tardis L et Light ne sont pas réel dans notre monde. Alors je lirais juste des fictions à la pause déjeuné. _

_Et j'avais raison, la Wammy n'a vraiment pas besoin de Raito pour crée des embrouilles. Ce chapitre est trop court, je vais essayer d'en traduire un deuxième et le poster aujourd'hui. Sinon se sera trois Lundi._


	10. Gâteau

Gâteau

* * *

><p><em>Cher Raito, <em>

_Je sais maintenant que tu es Kira, à 100%._

_L_

* * *

><p><strong>Cher L,<strong>

**Appel – moi comme tu veux je te confisque ce gâteau quand même.**

**Raito**

* * *

><p><em>Cher Raito,<em>

_C'est définitivement une des choses maléfiques que ferait Kira._

_L_

* * *

><p><strong>Cher L,<strong>

**Non, c'est quelque chose qu'un ami ferait.**

**Raito**

* * *

><p><em>Cher Raito,<em>

_Les amis ne prennent les choses qui sont précieuse aux autres._

_L_

* * *

><p><strong>Cher L,<strong>

**Ils le font si quand le dit ami à une carie.**

**Raito**

* * *

><p><em>Cher Raito,<em>

_Ce n'est pas une carie, mais un problème de gencive. Ca partira en me brossant les dents. _

_L_

* * *

><p><strong>Cher L,<strong>

**C'est le Dentiste qui t'a dit ça ?**

**Raito**

* * *

><p><em>Cher Raito,<em>

_Non, je l'ai déduit moi – même avec mes talents de déductions._

_L _

* * *

><p><strong>Cher L,<strong>

**Bien sûr, utilise ton expérience de détective pour savoir si tu as une carie. Et es que tu te BROSSE les dents ?**

**Raito**

* * *

><p><em>Cher Raito,<em>

_De temps en temps._

_L_

* * *

><p><strong>Cher L,<strong>

**Tu devrais le faire tous les jours.**

**Et avec la quantité de bonbons que tu ingurgite, tu devrais le faire trois fois par jours au moins !**

**Raito**

* * *

><p><em>Cher Raito,<em>

Raito_ – Kun ne se brosse les dents que deux fois par jours._

_L_

* * *

><p><strong>Cher L, <strong>

**Et toi tu le fait que le soir. Tu dois les brosser le matin aussi. **

**En plus je ne prends pas de sucrerie***

**Raito**

* * *

><p><em>Cher Raito,<em>

_Ce qui es bien dommage, pour Raito de ne pas être doux du tout._

_L_

* * *

><p><strong>Caries et rage de dents, L.<strong>

**Raito**

* * *

><p><em>Mon gâteau Raito.<em>

_L_

* * *

><p><strong>Je te le rendrai quand tu ne feras plus une tête d'enterrement dès que tu essaie avaler quelque chose !<strong>

**Raito**

* * *

><p><em>Cher Raito, <em>

_Relis ton dernier argument._

_L_

* * *

><p><strong>Cher L,<strong>

**Je te rends ton gâteau, juste… ne me cite jamais la dessus ou je vais être malade de l'image mental.**

**Raito.**

* * *

><p><em>Cher Raito,<em>

_Tout commentaire supplémentaire serait de trop. Merci pour le gâteau !_

_L_

* * *

><p><em><strong>VGJekyll : Jeudi 29 Octobre : <strong>__J'ai été malade à nouveau pendant environs cinq jours j'espère que c'est fini maintenant. Je ne brosse pas les dents. Je crois que Raito cite L a un moment du manga. Raito a sûrement des dents brillantes._

_**Alecton :**__ Oh regardés on est Mardi ! Ah, ah, ah, bon j'ai zappé hier mais ils sont là aujourd'hui ! Oh et j'ai eu un mail de VGJekyll, elle est très contente de savoir que la fiction continue à plaire dans d'autre pays ! Sinon pour ce chapitre au * la phrase est : « I dont do __**sweet **__» et L répond par « Which is rather a shame , for Raito is not __**sweet **__at all » Sweet ici réfère au bonbon et à la gentillesse, aussi L sous-entend que Raito serait plus gentils si il mangeait des bonbons comme L. J'adore le raisonnement du plus grand détective du monde..._


	11. Confession

Confession

Yaoi mouahahah ! L/Raito et Matt/Mello, pour ce qui est de la subtilité et la délicatesse Matt est pire que L, qui l'eu crut (Lustucru ! oh je suis en forme aujourd'hui).

* * *

><p>Cher L,<p>

Je dois te le demander : L, as-tu des sentiments pour Yagami Raito ?

Watari

* * *

><p><em>Cher Watari,<em>

_Tu t'inquiètes pour rien. Mon comportement fait partie de mon plan pour qu'il se confesse. Les stratégies usuelles ne fonctionneront pas avec lui, aussi j'utilise des méthodes non conventionnelles pour le pousser à avouer._

_L_

* * *

><p>Cher L,<p>

Explique – moi en quoi des avances sexuelles vont 'pousser' Raito à t'avouer quoi que ce soit s'il te plait.

Watari

* * *

><p><em>Cher Watari,<em>

_Ma théorie es que Raito – Kun en entrant au collège, où ses pairs on commencés à apprendre les bases de l'anglais, fut brutalement tourner au ridicule à cause de son noms de famille Yagami, qui lut à l'envers donne 'Im a gay' : Je suis un gay. Cela provoqua en lui une extrême sensibilité à la façon dont les autres le perçoivent et peut – être un peu irritable quand il est associé au mot gay. Du coup je le rends inconfortable et incertain avec mon comportement. Dans le meilleur des cas il va cracher le morceau bientôt._

_L_

* * *

><p>Cher L,<p>

N'importe qui serait inconfortable avec ça.

Watari

* * *

><p><em>Cher Watari,<em>

_Mais n'importe qui n'est pas Kira._

_L_

* * *

><p>Cher L,<p>

Tant que tu te souviens de séparer le travail et tes affaires personnelles …

Watari

* * *

><p>Cher L,<p>

Tu n'es vraiment qu'un arnaqueur ! HAHAHA ! Jolie ta justification face à Watari, cependant je trouve ça intéressant que tu parles juste de le faire 'avouer' et non 'avouer qu'il est Kira' !

Je pense que tu arriverais même à plaider pour te tirer d'une accusation d'homicide si tu le voulais.

Matt

* * *

><p><em>Cher Matt,<em>

_Heureusement je n'ai aucune intention de devenir un meurtrier. _

_Je suppose que tu as piraté ma boîte mail ?_

_L_

* * *

><p>Cher L,<p>

Tu supposes correctement.

Bon sang L, y'a quand quelques conversation assez tendancieuse entre toi et Raito las –dedans ! Par contre Raito ne veut pas se laisser prendre, pas vrai ?

Matt

* * *

><p><em>Cher Matt,<em>

_Kira est effectivement très difficile à prendre._

_L_

* * *

><p>Cher L,<p>

Hey si tu veux le baiser jusqu'à ce qu'il en perd la tête, je m'en fiche. Mais je peux voir que tu ne veux pas que Watari le sache. Même si il n'est pas aussi coincé que Roger ! Je te raconte pas la fois où il nous a surpris Mello et moi, on aurait dit que de la vapeur lui sortait des oreilles ! Il a même essayé de nous mettre dans des chambres séparées. Essayer seulement.

Matt

* * *

><p><em>Cher Matt,<em>

_Pas de détails, merci._

_L_

* * *

><p>Cher L,<p>

Tout ce que je dis est que si tu veux le forcer à 'avouer' en utilisant ton corps, VAS- Y !

Matt

* * *

><p><em>Cher Matt,<em>

_A l'avenir, je te prierais de te retenir de me donner des conseils 'romantique' de quelque sorte que ce soit._

_L_

* * *

><p><strong>Cher L,<strong>

**Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais Watari n'arrête pas de jeter des regards bizarres, puis à il te regarde toi et secoue la tête comme si… Eh bien, je ne comprends pas vraiment son regard.**

**Qu'es ce qui ne va pas avec lui ?**

**Raito**

* * *

><p><em>Cher Raito,<em>

_Ne t'inquiète pas pour Watari._

_Viens dans ma chambre tout de suite. J'ai besoin de ton aide pour résoudre un problème très compliqué. _

_L_

* * *

><p><strong>Cher L,<strong>

**J'arrive.**

**Raito**

* * *

><p><em><strong>VGJekyll : <strong>__Vendredi 30 Octobre 2009 – Les premiers mots que les enfants/ados apprennent généralement d'une langue étrangère sont les jurons et les mots vulgaires. Je m'ennuyai vraiment en travaillant et je tapais trop vite pendant que je travaillais sournoisement sur 'Dear L' mes collègues m'ont demandés si j'écrivais un livre. Je leur ai dit que je saignais du nez et que je travaillai dur. En passant, Raito viens déjà ? O_o Quel petit coquin pas vrai ?_

_**Alecton : **__Je vous ai déjà dit à quel point j'adorais le Yaoi ? Pour Death Note j'adore surtout le Light uke, même en mode Kira je n'arrive pas à le voir seme… Je suppose que je trouve qu'avec son complexe de dieu le mettre en seme le rend trop mégalo. Et puis toujours tout contrôlé ça doit être lassant et je trouve que ça rend les choses plus __intéressante__. C'est juste mon avis cependant, ça ne concerne que moi. Au passage il y'a une super communauté Uke Light sur mais les histoires ne sont qu'en Anglais. Dear L en fait partie et aussi Seconde Chance, qui a déjà une superbe traduction française, et aussi Desperate Rivals tant que j'y pense. Je pourrais en traduire d'autre de cette communauté si ça intéresse quelqu'un, mais un one shot de préférence. Voyez ça comme un cadeau de Noël. Laissez un commentaire si vous voulez que je le fasse. J'en sélectionnerai ensuite quelques-unes avec la permissions de leurs auteurs, et vous traduirais déjà les résumer, vous choisirez votre préférée. _

_Au final mon bla bla va être plus long que le chapitre._

_A plus._


	12. Messagerie

Messagerie

Ceci est un message pré enregistré de Ryuuzaki. Je suis indisponible pour le moment, s'il vous plait lisez les instructions suivante attentivement.

* * *

><p><em>Si vous avez besoin de moi pour résoudre une affaire : contactez Watari s'il vous plait.<em>

_Si vous avez un tuyau ou des informations sur une affaire : contactez Watari._

_Si vous êtes la police : contactez Watari. _

_Si vous êtes le FBI : contactez Watari._

_Si vous êtes la CIA : contactez Watari._

_Si vous êtes le président des Etats – Unis : Vous m'en devez une._

_Si c'est la Reine : je viens toujours à la Tea party._

_Si votre noms est Mary – Sue : arrêtez d'essayer de me contacter. _

_Si vous pensez êtres la prochaine victime de Kira : dommage._

_Si vous avez un gâteau pour moi : donnez-le à Watari._

_Si vous êtes Kira : AVOUE._

_Si vous voulez m'envoyez un mail de fan : pas la peine._

_Si vous voulez m'envoyez un mail haineux : je considère que c'est pareil que pour les mails de fans._

_Si vous êtes un criminel qui veut se confessez : je suis sûr qu'il y a une station de police pas loin de là ou vous êtes._

_Si vous êtes mon ami : AVOUE_

_Si vous voulez que je vous envoie un chocolat particulier pour votre anniversaire : contactez Watari (il en va de même pour les jeux sur ordinateurs et les puzzles)._

_Si vous connaissez la question pour 42 : Moi de même._

_Si vous voulez me voir changez le monde : allez voir un film._

_Si vous pensez êtres Dieu, je suis athée : AVOUE une bonne fois pour toute Kira !_

* * *

><p><em><strong>VGJekyll : <strong>__Lundi 2 Novembre – Désolées les gens le boulot n'était pas si ennuyeux aujourd'hui. Une de mes citations favorites de L dans une fiction ou une autre dont je me rappelle plus du titre est : 'Si Kira es Dieu, alors L es athée.'_

_**Alecton : **__J'adore ce chapitre, il est très drôle je trouve et vraiment facile à traduire et pratiquement pas de mise en page à faire… ça change. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire vu tout ce que j'ai déjà écrit dans le chapitre précédent que j'ai traduit juste avant celui – ci. Dons tout ce qui me reste à dire c'est Pour Laisser un message à L, laisser une review ! Ca nourrit l'esprit des auteurs et revigore les traducteurs !_


	13. Pommes

Pommes

* * *

><p><em>Cher personne qui vient de m'envoyer un message avec la photo de la pomme rouge,<em>

_Comment a – tu eu cette adresse et qui es-tu ?_

_L_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cher L ####### (censuré),<strong>_

_**Tu peux m'appeler Ryuuk.**_

* * *

><p><em>Ryuuk,<em>

_Qui t'as dit mon nom ? _

_Tu n'es pas Kira, tu es différent de lui._

_Qui es tu_

_L_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Je suis la terreur qui s'abat la nuit. Je suis le fléau ailé qui apparait dans tes cauchemars. Je suis la sucette coincé dans tes cheveux ! Je suis le cinglé qui s'assoie à côté de toi dans le bus ! Je suis les piles qui ne sont pas incluses ! Je suis la surprise au centre des Cherry Candy Pop !<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Cher Ryuuk,<em>

_Tu es Myster Mask _? (super héros de Disney, voir le bas du chapitre pour plus d'info)

_Etrangement j'en doute vraiment. _(Sûrement parce que Myster Mask est un canard qui parle, remarque Ryuuk ressemble à un poulet.)

_L_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Non, je suis juste ennuyé. Je suis vraiment content d'avoir découvert à quel point internet est une grande source d'informations et d'occupations. J'aimerai bien qu'on ait quelque chose comme à la maison, c'est mieux que de jouer aux osselets tout le temps pour sûr. <strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Cher Ryuuk, <em>

_Nous avons ça en communs car il s'avère que je m'ennuie aussi._

_Tu dois sûrement venir d'un endroit très rural._

_L_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tu peux dire ça comme ça. C'est sec et poussiéreux. Très ennuyeux. Je préfère ici de loin.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Cher Ryuuk,<em>

_Et si tu m'expliquais la raison derrière la pomme ?_

_L_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Juste en rependre mon amour.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Cher Ryuuk,<em>

_Tu es un 'Faucheur' alors._

_L_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tu as vu juste. Je savais que tu étais un humain très observateur. Kira serai vraiment énerver si il savait que je te parlais par contre. Je me demande à que point les choses deviendrait intéressante si je lui disais. Ha, Ha, Ha.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Ryuuk,<em>

_As – tu conscience du fait que tu peux être jugé de complicité avec le meurtrier Kira ?_

_L_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vos lois humaines ne s'appliquent pas à moi.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Ryuuk, <em>

_On dirait que tu es dans l'illusion que tu n'es pas un être humain._

_Es – ce Kira avec son complexe divin qui t'a convaincu de ça ?_

_L_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tu commences à m'ennuyer. Peut – être vais – je allé regarder cette série Heroes. Les gens semblent l'apprécier. <strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Ryuuk, <em>

_Si ça te tiens loin des rues vas – y ne te gêne pas._

_Juste pour que tu la sache : je SAIS maintenant que en dehors des multiples Kira, il doit aussi avoir d'autres complices comme toi._

_Et si j'ai juste alors tu es celui qui commet les meurtres en ce moment, pendant que Kira donne les directives._

_L_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Je me demande si les choses aurait été plus intéressante si tu l'aurais pris. Oh et bien, je te <strong>__**verrais**__** plus tard.**_

* * *

><p><em>Ryuuk,<em>

_Qu'es ce que tu veux dire par 'si tu l'aurais pris' ? Pris quoi ?_

_L_

* * *

><p><em>Ryuuk,<em>

_Répond – moi ! Pourquoi avoir écrit 'verrais' comme ça ? Es ce que tu me regarde ? Es ce Kira qui t'as dit de le faire ?_

_L_

* * *

><p><em>Ryuuk,<em>

_Je te retrouverai qui que tu sois et tu souffriras du même destin que Kira, souviens – toi de mes paroles._

_L_

* * *

><p><strong>Cher Ryuuk,<strong>

**Voudrais – tu arrêter d'ajouter des pommes à la liste de course de ma mère. Elle commence à être paranoïaque. Si tu veux des pommes, vole-les encore à L ou quelque chose du genre.**

**Raito**

* * *

><p><em><strong>VGJekyll : <strong>__AW, je voulais que Ryuuk appel L par son nom complet, mais ça peut être un gros spoiler pour ceux qui ne le savent pas. Fichu censure. Dernièrement le travail n'a pas été ennuyeux : ils ont trouvé un moyen de m'occuper. Pardon les gens. J'ai écrit ça partiellement il y a quelque semaine et puisque je me sentais déprimer ces derniers temps, j'ai décidé de le finir. Ce n'est pas tout à fait à mon goût, mais c'est parce que dans la discussion entre L et Ryuuk je voulais écrire beaucoup de choses qui peut spoiler le manga/anime pour beaucoup de monde. Et je ne pouvais pas faire ça. _

_**Alecton : **__Myster Mask ou Darkwing Ducks en VO est une série animé de Disney parodiant les super – héros et qui as eu son succès (mérité à mon avis) et ou on retrouve par ailleurs Flagada de la Bande à Picsou on reprend ici sa phrase d'accroche mais je suis resté près de la version anglaise plutôt que de reprendre celle française. Ca date un peu alors je ne sais pas si les gens qui lisent Dear L connaissent. Je n'ai vraiment pas idée de votre tranche d'âge en général. Ce genre de détail n'est pas facile à gérer dans une traduction, entre les différences de cultures et d'expression c'est parfois difficile de préserver le texte et son humour. Alors avec des différences générationnel… Heureusement Google est votre ami ! Et sinon je tiens à préciser que l'attention anti spoil de l'auteur est vraiment louable. On ne voit pas ça dans tous les Fandoms (encore que DN ça va). Je pense notamment au Fandom du Hobbit ou les auteurs de fan fics ne se sont pas vraiment inquiété de spoiler la fin dans certaines histoires. Certes le livre est sorti il : y a longtemps mais tout le monde ne choisit pas de lire le livre et il faut respecter ce choix même si on n'approuve pas (persos j'avais déjà lu le roman avant le un). Et en plus spoiler les non adeptes du livres peuvent gâcher le plaisir de ceux qui ont lu livre. Personnellement pour le troisième je n'ai qu'une idée en tête c'est de voir la tête de ceux qui n'ont pas lu le bouquin à la fin, surtout celles des fans girls. MOUHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Sauf qu'à ce rythme tout le monde saura la fin avant la sortie du film. Juste mettre une alerte Spoilers au début de la fic c'est trop demander ? _

_Pour féliciter Ryuuk le Troll ultime laisser une review ! Pour lui donner un coup de Dard ou d'Anduril, laissez une review, Pour le changer en Gobelin, laissez une review ! Pour que j'arrête de laisser un pâté plus long que le chapitre à la fin de celui – ci laissez une review ! Je continuerai sûrement de le faire mais ça fait toujours plaisir !_


	14. Sucettes

Sucettes

* * *

><p><em>Tout le monde,<em>

_Matsuda viens juste de dire qu'il avait faillis mourir de rire. Peut – être que c'était Kira, nous devons le surveillez attentivement._

_L_

* * *

><p><strong>L,<strong>

**Bien sûr. Vas – y blâme Kira de tout !**

**Il pleut ? Ça doit être Kira. **

**L perd toutes ses sucettes ? Kira doit – être derrière ça.**

**Raito**

* * *

><p><em>Cher Raito,<em>

_Kira a volé mes sucettes ?_

_L_

* * *

><p><strong>L,<strong>

**Sois sérieux, quel usage Kira pourrait avoir de sucettes ?**

**Raito**

* * *

><p><em>Cher Raito,<em>

_Me priver de ma vraiment nécessaire dose de sucre sans laquelle je ne peux pas travailler._

_L _

* * *

><p><strong>Cher L,<strong>

**Tu peux aller en acheter d'autres. **

**Raito**

* * *

><p><em>Raito,<em>

_Je peux mourir de la perte de sucre durant le temps qu'il me faudrait pour les achetés._

_L_

* * *

><p><strong>Cher L<strong>

**Etrangement j'en doute sérieusement, sachant le nombre de gâteaux que tu as encore dans le frigo. **

**Raito**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Raito,<em>

_Maintenant je me demande, tu te souviens de toutes ces pommes qui ont disparus il y a quelque temps ? Se pourrais – t – il que ce soit aussi le fait de Kira ?_

_L_

* * *

><p><strong>Cher L,<strong>

**Je peux deviner à la qualité de tes questions que tu as vraiment besoin de tes sucettes. Je sors et je vais te les acheter. **

**Raito**

* * *

><p><em>Cher Raito,<em>

_Raito – Kun est un si bon ami !_

_L_

* * *

><p><em>Cher Watari,<em>

_Ton plan à fonctionner : Raito est parti m'acheter des sucettes. Je suis sûr que je peux lui en faire faire plus dans le futur et ainsi soulager tes charges de travail._

_L_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alecton : <strong>__Je ne mets pas la note de l'auteur parce qu'elle ne semble plus pertinente aujourd'hui et pas vraiment drôle pour être noté quand même. En gros l'auteur disait qu'il avait écrit le chapitre longtemps avant sa publication et qu'elle n'était pas sur de continuer parce que Il/elle avait perdu son Job. Sinon L fait vraiment gamin des fois, j'imagine bien la tête de Light pendant ce chapitre. Et que cherche à faire L, es ce qu'il veut faire de Light le remplaçant de Watari, son partenaire ou sa femme ? En tout cas L et Watari son retors, je ne m'attendais pas à ça du vieux dandy ! _

_Hey j'ai traduit quatres chapitres en deux heures \0/ (celui – ci en dernier) pour me remercier/félicité/m'engueuler parce que le vrai mérite doit revenir à l'auteur (rayer les mentions inutiles) laisser une review ! _


	15. Fanfics

Fanfics

_**Tos – la – Moule : **__oh la, la, ça c'est de la review ! Merci beaucoup ça m'a fait très plaisir !__En plus être comparés aux sacro – saint chocolats de l'avent ! Et pour ce qui est des One – shot j'ai déjà une petite idée de sélection et dès que j'ai l'accord des auteurs je posterai en fin de chapitre les résumer… Ceux qui ne seront pas choisi seront postés plus tard. Je suis sûr que VGJekyll sera ravie que tu appel ses chapitres des perles ! En tout cas merci tu m'as motivée pour traduire ce chapitre ! Merci ! _

* * *

><p>Cher L,<p>

Ça fait longtemps depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai écrit. J'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire.

De un, j'ai eu la première place à l'examen annuel de Ce – Que – Vous – Morveux – Croyez – Savoir – Et – De – Ce – Que – Vous – Savez – Vraiment. (Mello était troisième et Matt neuvième).

De deux : Attaché au mail tu trouveras une photo de Mello dansant nu sous la pluie. Pour résumer une histoire horriblement longue : il a été défié de le faire. Roger étais furieux bien entendu et Matt s'est fait de l'argent en vendant les photos.

Et autre nouvelle : Mello a créé une fiction dont les personnages principaux sont basé sur toi et Raito et Matt a une BD internet en bonhomme –bâton sur nous trois attrapant Kira.

Je me suis dit que ça pouvait t'intéressé.

Near

* * *

><p><em>Cher Near,<em>

_J'espère que tu réalises que si certaines personnes découvrent que je reçois des photos de garçons mineurs nus dans ma boîte mail, ils en tireront de très mauvaise conclusion._

_L_

* * *

><p>Cher L,<p>

Je ne t'ai pas vu avoir des remords a envoyer des photos des fesses de Raito nus à tout le monde.

Near

* * *

><p><em>Cher Near,<em>

_Raito n'es pas mineur._

_L_

* * *

><p>Cher L,<p>

L'âge légal entre le Japon et l'Angleterre ne sont pas les mêmes. Ici c'est 16 ans et plus, l'âge du consentement au Japon es 13 ans, ce pendant l'âge adulte es considéré a 20 ans.

A part ça, je n'ai pas trouver d'informations si la pornographie des mineurs est illégal au Japon.

Near

* * *

><p><em>Cher Near,<em>

_Pourquoi parlons-nous de ça ?_

_L_

* * *

><p>Cher L,<p>

Juste pour éclaircir le sujet.

Near

* * *

><p><em>Cher Near,<em>

_Néanmoins, je suis un citoyen anglais, de ce fait se sont les règles anglaise qui s'applique pour moi._

_L_

* * *

><p>Dear L,<p>

Non tu ne l'es pas.

Near

* * *

><p><em>Cher Near,<em>

_Je te demande pardon ?_

_L_

* * *

><p>L !<p>

Mello écrit une fiction sur toi ! ET il l'a mise en ligne ! Et le plus surprenant a ce propos c'est qu'elle pas mal en plus !

Résumé : Le Légendaire Détective L a une affaire très dur à résoudre. Non seulement il est incapable de décoder le code des Fichier Ultra Secret des Services Secret, mais il a aussi des problèmes avec les enquêteurs écossais qui pensent qu'IL est en fait le suspect. Mais l'aide arrive d'un endroit des plus inattendu car il s'agit pas moins de Sherlock Holmes lui – même qui vient à sa rescousse.

Matt

Ps : Il a fait de Watson une Blonde super canon !

* * *

><p>Cher L,<p>

Tu es un citoyen français d'après Roger.

Near

* * *

><p><em>Cher Near,<em>

_Tu as du mal entendre._

_L_

* * *

><p><em>Cher Mello,<em>

_S'il te plait envoie – moi une copie de ta Fanfic. J'aimerai la lire._

_L_

* * *

><p>Cher L,<p>

Matt m'a envoyé une image Photoshop avec mon visage sur un corps de femme ! Pense – tu que je devrai contacter Roger au sujet de son comportement incontrôlable ?

Et es ce que tu sais ce que ça signifie ?

Watari

* * *

><p><em>Cher Watari,<em>

_Je l'ai reçu aussi. C'est au sujet de la fiction de Mello. Je te laisserai la lire quand il me l'aura envoyé. _

_L_

* * *

><p>Cher L,<p>

Matt t'en as parlé ? Génial ! La voilà !

Mello

* * *

><p><strong>Cher L,<strong>

**Cela DOIT cesser ! Pourquoi n'as-tu pas travaillé sur tes enquêtes dernièrement : Tout ce que tu fais est lire des histoires en ligne. On a un travail à faire ici ! Sans mentionner que tu as entrainer Matsuda dedans aussi ! **

**Raito**

* * *

><p><em>Cher Raito, <em>

_S'il te plait lis le fichier attaché._

_L_

* * *

><p>Cher Yagami – San,<p>

Cette Fanfiction est comme une épidémie virale et elle se repend. Jusqu'ici la moitié des hommes sont hors – services. L passe à peine du temps sur l'affaire et même mentionner que ''Kira puisse être prêt et faire toute sortes de chose répréhensible'' le fait rougir et ricané pour de vrai. Raito à commencer à écrire sa propre, et pourtant très gore, Fanfiction, dans ce que je crois être le Fandoms des Bisounours. Watari est inapprochable lui aussi.

Mogi

* * *

><p>Cher Mogi,<p>

Sortez de la A.S.A.P. *! Il n'y rien que vous puissiez faire pour eux maintenant !

Nous devons attendre qu'ils s'en lassent. Cela peut prendre des semaines, des mois mêmes.

Yagami Soichiro

* * *

><p><em><strong>VGJekyll : <strong>__2 Avril 2010 – Mon Dieu, je ne peux pas m'en éloigner, pas vrai ?! Au passage, c'est probablement le chapitre le plus hasardeux de 'Dear L' ! Donnez-moi des idées et je pourrais m'en servir dans les mails. Toujours à la recherche d'un boulot ! _

_**Alecton : **__Jolie mise en abîme dans ce chapitre… Je ne veux pas savoir ce Raito fait dans le Fandoms des Bisounours, pour être honnête avant de traduire ce chapitre je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention a la lettre de Mogi alors j'ai un peu bloqué dessus pendant la traduction._

_*A.S.A.P. abréviation pour 'as soon as possible' : aussitôt que possible._

_Alors commenter A.S.A.P. !_


	16. Idées

Idées

_**Tos – la – Moule : **__Oups, la lettre a été corrigée ! J'ai dû supprimer une partie des mots pendant la mise en page… J'ai mes moments tartes des fois ! Je dis Merde ! Pour ton exams (mais ne dit pas merci ça porte malheur…) Et savoir si il y'en as qui écrivent du Yaoi… Tu auras bientôt la réponse par contre je ne sais pas si Matsuda en a écrit aussi, je demanderai à l'auteur… Amuse – toi bien en lisant ça._

* * *

><p><em>Cher Watari,<em>

_J'ai mal au ventre._

_L_

* * *

><p>Cher L,<p>

Qu'as-tu mangé ?

Watari

* * *

><p><em>Cher Watari,<em>

_Sept pancakes, deux tartes à la cerise, quelques Creme Eggs*, Loukoums, des chocolats à la cerise et un peu de glaces en bâtonnet._

_L_

*Les Creme Eggs sont des confiseries en formes d'œuf qui cherche à imité leur structure extérieur et intérieur, Chocolat au lait extérieur et intérieur crème jaunes et blanche à base d'œuf crème et sucre.

* * *

><p>Cher L,<p>

Peut – être que tu manges trop de sucreries ?

Watari

* * *

><p><em>Cher Watari,<em>

_Impossible._

_L_

* * *

><p>Hey L,<p>

Comment es que tu manges tes Creme Eggs ?

Matt

* * *

><p><em>Cher Matt,<em>

_Tu pirate encore ma boîte mail ?_

_En général je mords le bout et en suce toute la bienfaisante crème._

_Ensuite je laisse le chocolat fondre dans ma bouche avant de l'avaler._

_L_

* * *

><p>Cher L,<p>

Je vais tellement m'en servir dans ma Fanfic !

Mello (&Matt)

* * *

><p><em>Cher M&amp;M,<em>

_S'il vous plait ne me mentionnez plus jamais ce mot._

_Je pensai que tu avais déjà fini celle – ci ?_

_L_

* * *

><p>Cher L,<p>

J'en ai commencé une nouvelle. Dans celle – ci, le Grand Détective L essaie de séduire Kira pour qu'il confesse qu'il est un meurtrier de masse (et qu'il est secrètement amoureux de L bien sûr).

Mello

* * *

><p><em>Cher Mello,<em>

_Je vois… et comment ça se passe ?_

_L_

* * *

><p>Cher L,<p>

Ça commence à marcher doucement !

J'ai cette scène génial dans laquelle Le Grand Détective L fait en sorte que lui et Kira soit recouvert de glace et se douchent ensembles.

Ça devient très chaud*. p

Mello

* * *

><p><em>Cher Mello,<em>

_Déjà essayé._

_Ça ne marche pas aussi bien que dans les films ou les livres._

_L_

* * *

><p>Cher L,<p>

Vraiment ? O_o

Mello & Matt

* * *

><p><em>Cher M&amp;M,<em>

_Quels sont les autres idées que vous avez ?_

_L_

* * *

><p>Cher L,<p>

Tu trouveras un fichier PDF attaché au mail avec une liste d'idées.

Mello & Matt

* * *

><p><em>Cher M&amp;M,<em>

_Je vous tiendrai au courant._

_L_

* * *

><p><em><strong>VGJekyll : <strong>__27 Mai 2010 – J'AI TROUVE UN JOB ! Je travaille en ce moment au Musée de Cire de Madame Tussauds à Amsterdam. De base ce que je fais es de m'assurer que les touristes passe un bon moment et achète un souvenir de leur visite. C'est vraiment fun et actif, cependant pas un ordinateur en vue. Alors ce chapitre a été fait pendant un jour de repos et c'est vraiment du fan – service à mon compte._

_**Alecton : **__Hey on est à la moitié des chapitres de la Fic ! Dear L à dépasser la barre des dix premiers commentaires ! Par rapport à d'autre fics ça peut faire petit mais c'est ma première traduction et a me rend contente quand même ! Et pratiquement 900 vue aussi ! Pour le one shot je vais envoyer les mails aux auteurs ce WE et dans le chapitres de Lundi vous pourrez choisir, alors n'oubliez pas de voir les notes de fin._

_*Mello dit en VO __Steamy__ qui peut aussi se traduire par humide et qu'on utilise parfois pour faire des sous – entendus. _

_Oh et vous auriez vu ma tête en traduisant le chapitre:_

_Moi (entrain de traduire le chapitre): O/Q/o gaaaaah..._

_Amie: Qu'es ce que tu fait?_

_Moi (fermant rapidement l'ordi) : O0o'''' RIEN DU TOUT !_

_Pour célébrer le 16 chapitre une petite review ? (ou une grande ça me va aussi je ne suis pas difficile)._


	17. Ours en gélatine

Ours en gélatine

**_GruviaCrazy: _**_C'est drôle au point de te faire oublier que tu n'aime pas le Matt / Mello? Ouah ! Et oui L et Raito sont irrécupérable à ce stade. Ryuk n'a pas fini de se tapper l'incruste et ils ne sera pas le seul! Quand à MisaMisa, eh bien elle été là dans les premier chapitre et je ne sais plus quand - es - ce qu'elle revient. Mais elle sera là pour sûr dans Broken ! En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que la suite va te plaire._

**_Tos - la - Moule : _**_Hey, tu t'es fait un compte on dirait ! Désolée du retard mais j'ai de bonne excuse! En tout cas tu vas pouvoir commenté pour choisir ton One - Shot à la fin du Chapitre. Et ne vois pas la Fic comme à moitié fini mais comme à moitié commencer! Surtout que les conversation ''empire'' de chap en chap. _

_Je préfère éviter de penser à ce qu'ils peuvent écrire de pas net. Surtout Raito dans le fandoms des Bisounours (brrr)._

_Les crème eggs ont effectivement l'air fantastique, mais rien que d'y penser je prend des kilos, alors que je suis au régime. Au pire j'en demanderai à mon chéri pour la saint - Valentin. C'est pas vraiment triché de manger du chocolat à la saint - Valentin pendant un régime si ?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cher L,<strong>_

_**Tu n'es qu'un enculer.***_

_**Sincèrement,**_

_**Kira**_

* * *

><p><em>Cher Kira,<em>

_Toi de même_

_La différence entre toi et moi c'est que tu aimes ça._

_L_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cher L,<strong>_

_**Etait – ce un sous – entendu sexuel ?**_

_**Sincèrement,**_

_**Kira**_

* * *

><p><em>Cher Kira,<em>

_Il y a d'autre sorte de sous – entendu ?_

_L_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cher L,<strong>_

_**Ce qui me fait penser, comment es ce que TOI tu saurais si j'aime ça ?**_

_**Sincèrement,**_

_**Kira**_

* * *

><p><em>Cher Matsuda,<em>

_Je suis en train de mener une expérimentation. S'il te plait va voir Raito – Kun, demande lui si il préfère dominer ou se soumettre tout en bougeant tes sourcils de manière suggestive._

_L_

* * *

><p>Cher L,<p>

JE NE PEUX PAS FAIRE CA !

Matsuda

* * *

><p><em>Cher Matsuda,<em>

_Tu vas le faire, ou je dirais aux autres exactement comment tu as obtenu ce cache – sexe rose. _

_L_

* * *

><p>L,<p>

NE LE DIS A PERSONNE !

Okay ! Je vais le faire !

Il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir de la boutique de bonbon avec tes ours en gélatine désormais.

Matsuda

* * *

><p>Cher L,<p>

Raito a semblé horrifié et dégouté par ma suggestion.

Maintenant il sort de la pièce à chaque fois que j'y rentre.

J'espère que tu es content ! (C'est du SARCASME)

Matsuda

* * *

><p><em>Cher Matsuda,<em>

_Je croyais que tu ne savais pas ce qu'était le sarcasme._

_Dans tous les cas, merci pour ta coopération, je veux bien te donné un ours en gélatine._

_L_

* * *

><p><strong>Cher L,<strong>

**S'il te plait vire Matsuda de l'équipe.**

**Raito**

* * *

><p><em>Cher Raito,<em>

_Pour quel raison ?_

_L_

* * *

><p><strong>Cher L,<strong>

**Il me harcèle sexuellement. **

**Raito**

* * *

><p><strong>L,<strong>

**Oublie mon dernier message.**

**J'avais oublié que tu en étais un aussi.**

**Raito**

* * *

><p><em>Cher Raito,<em>

_Un quoi ?_

_L_

* * *

><p><strong>L,<strong>

**Ne joue pas à ça.**

**Et si tu oses me dire 'jouer à quoi' je t'étrangle avec le cache-sexe rose de Matsuda !**

**Raito**

* * *

><p><em>Cher Raito,<em>

_Tu étais au courant de ça ?_

_Tu es vraiment un génie ! Si seulement tu n'étais pas Kira, tu aurais vraiment fait un fabuleux successeur du Détective L._

_L_

* * *

><p><strong>Cher L,<strong>

**Je ne suis toujours pas Kira, désolé de te décevoir.**

**Raito**

* * *

><p><em>Cher Watari,<em>

_J'ai découvert que Kira ne semblait pas être déranger par des insinuations très tendancieuse, alors que Yagami Raito a toujours de mauvaise réaction pour le moindre sous – entendus._

_Ca me préoccupe._

_L_

* * *

><p>Cher L,<p>

Donc tu en as conclu qu'ils sont deux personnes différentes ?

Watari

* * *

><p><em>Cher Watari,<em>

_Au contraire (Vo). Cela montre à quel point Raito est vraiment complexe et rusé._

_Le faire confesser d'être Kira est l'une des choses les plus difficiles que j'ai faîtes. _

_L_

* * *

><p><em>Cher Kira,<em>

_Es ce que tu te rendras si je t'offrais un ours en gélatine ?_

_L_

* * *

><p><em><strong>VGJekyll – 25 Juin 2010 : <strong>__Quand on doute (ou que l'on est coincé) Retourner aux origines ! Mes excuses aux personnes qui vont penser EW - Beurk – Référence – Gay – Dégelassent – Que - C – Est – Dégoutant ! ET deviner d'où vient le cache sexe de Matsuda ! Vos review me font toutes délirés ! Rien ne fait rire autant, alors c'est donnant donnant !_

_**Alecton : **__PARDON ! PARDON ! PARDON ! Je suis désolé mais le dernier WE et cette semaine je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps pour Dear L ! Je me rattraperai ! En plus ce chapitre… ARGH le début entre Kira et L ça a été compliqué ! En fait VGJekyll reprend le premier chapitre et Kira lui dit qu'il craint/ suce toujours autant et là L part avec ses sous-entendus, mais je ne pouvais pas reprendre le premier chapitre parce que la suite n'aurais aucun sens ! Quand j'ai vu __Pink__Thong__ (cache – sexe rose merci Larousse), j'ai fait une rechercher Google. Mes yeux brulent maintenant. De plus je n'avais pas reçu les réponses des auteurs pour le One - shot de Noël et je ne voulais rien poster avant d'avoir ces réponses donc Pour Noël :_

_Broken__ par Suoena: Quatre ans auparavant il a laissé Raito seul. Que peut – il faire pour le récupéré ? _

_One – shot de 7,461 mots. Rating M pour sexe et angst. Raito dépressif ! Mais avec une Happy – end ! Je répète que c'est un L/Raito donc avec L SEME et Raito UKE !_

_Bound by Value__ par Sex 'n'Love: Vendu par son propre père pour échapper à ses créanciers, le fils ainé de la famille Yagami, Yagami Raito est acheté par un homme mystérieux. Seme L x Uke Light. Rating M pour une raison. LISEZ ! FAITES-LE !_

_One – Shot de 6, 295 mots, pas de scène uh, uh. Et d'autre moins plaisante. Violence, angst mais Happy ending (je crois) !_

_Je crois que j'ai un problème avec la conception de Noël…Entre ces one – shot ou Raito va prendre cher et mes crise de fangirl – yaoiste – sadique – qui – a – lu –le – bouquin – et – va – se – régaler – de – vos– larmes dès qu'on me parle du Hobbit… En même temps avec le final je suis pratiquement sûre qu'on va avoir ce que j'appelle « L'effet Saint Seiya ». C'est-à-dire une prolifération de Fiction et Fan art qui sont soit angst soit des __fix__ – It. ET franchement ce sont souvent les meilleurs. C'est avec ça que j'ai commencé les fictions et le Yaoi. Donc je suis assez excitée à l'idée de sa sortie. _

_Pour me dire quel One – shot vous préférerez pour Noël laissez une Review ! Pour me dire avec quel Fandoms vous avez commencez le Yaoi, laissez – une Review ! Vous savez comment Matsuda a eu son horreur rose ou pourquoi tout le monde est au courant ? Encore une review ! Vous voulez me conseillez un bon psy ? Laissez une review ! Vous ne voulez pas laissez de Review ? Laissez une Review !_

_Ps: Pour cause de partiel, de gros one - shot à traduire et du sadisme de l'auteur original je ne publierai pas le prochain chapitre avant un petit moment. Si jamais par chance le prochain chapitre arrive dans la semaine alors il faudra remercier mon petit - ami qui aura réussit à décrypter le chapitre. Il va d'ailleurs publié une traduction d'une fiction sur Pokémon (non Yaoi désolée) sous le pseudo de Khimeira. Voilà et encore désolée pour la semaine de retard._


	18. 1337

1337

_La traductrice tient à rappeler que vous lisez Dear L de votre  
>propre gré et qu'elle ne peut être tenue responsable des migraines que ce<br>chapitre peut engendrer._

* * *

><p>CH3R |,<p>

p3UX-7U k0MPr3MDR3 C3C1?

Qu 5U15-j 3N 7RN d3 D1r3? B13n 5Ur Qu3 7u p3UX m3 k0MPR3NDr3! C 701 l3 6R4ND D73c71V3 |!

37 51 7U N3 k0MPr3ND5 p45... 4l0R5 7u v13n5 d3 p3RDR3 M0n R35p3C7.

4m1c4l3M3n7,

M477

* * *

><p>Cher L,<p>

Il est de ton meilleur intérêt d'ignoré tous les mails que Matt t'envoie désormais. Il est à fond dans ce truc stupide de Net – speech et il nous rend dingue !

Essaie un peu d'imaginer quand il parle comme ça Irl !

**'Cinq quatre un u sept M trois un un zéro cinq quatre v quatre ?***

ARGH!

Mello

* * *

><p><em>CH3R MA77,<em>

_b13N 5uR_

_L_

* * *

><p><em>CH3R M3|L0,<em>

_M3rc1 p0Ur c37 4v3R71553M3N7, m415 uN vR41 D73c71V3 k0nNa17 70u735 l35 f0RM35 D3 k0mmun1k4710n._

_L_

* * *

><p>Cher L,<p>

Oh mon dieu ! Pas toi aussi !

Tu es dans ma liste des indésirable maintenant !

Mello

* * *

><p><span>Cher L,<span>

Es-tu la cause de cette guerre de position du langage en ce moment entre Matt et Mello ?

Ces morveux me porte déjà sur les nerf en temps normal et bien, maintenant ça aussi !

A part ça, Near souhaitait te dire qu'il avait résout 9 des onze fausse enquêtes que tu lui avais envoyé.

Roger

* * *

><p><em>Cher Roger,<em>

_Lesquels ?_

_L_

* * *

><p><span>Cher L,<span>

Les enquêtes deux à six et 8 à 11.

Roger

* * *

><p><em>Cher Roger,<em>

_Je trouve cela impossible._

_2 et 9 sont en vérité de vraies enquêtes non classés et pour l'affaire n°5 il s'agit d'une situation improbable trouvé dans la section énigme sur internet. _

_Comment prétend-il avoir résolue celle-là ?_

_L_

* * *

><p><span>Cher L,<span>

Near a répondu que ça avait avoir avec un moteur à improbabilité, 6x9 et des souris.*

Roger

* * *

><p><em>Cher Roger,<em>

_Near es très impressionnant. Si seulement il était plus sociable._

_Il pourrait être le parfait L._

_L_

* * *

><p><span>Cher L,<span>

… Tu es aussi insociable que lui. En vérité tu étais même pire à son âge.

Roger

* * *

><p><em>Cher Roger,<em>

_Je ne suis pas d'accord._

_Je suis vraiment une personne très sociable._

_L_

* * *

><p><span>L,<span>

Harcelé sexuellement Yagami Raito n'est pas se socialiser.

Roger

* * *

><p><em>Cher Roger,<em>

_Donc, tu as parlé avec Watari._

_C'est une investigation en passant._

_L_

* * *

><p><span>Cher L,<span>

Mais oui bien sûr…

Et l'homme répondant au nom de Matsuda ne porte pas de cache – sexe roses non plus.

Roger

* * *

><p><em>Cher Roger,<em>

_Même TOI tu es au courant ? _

_De quoi parlez – vous exactement avec Watari ?_

_L_

* * *

><p><span>Cher L,<span>

Oh de rien d'inhabituel, a quel point vous les enfants êtes casse – pieds, le temps, on fait des paris sur quand tu te lassera de courir après Yagami Raito.

Roger

* * *

><p><em>Roger,<em>

_Je ne m'en lasserai jamais !_

_Je veux dire, Raito EST Kira et je révélerais tous ce qu'il a gardé cacher !_

_L_

* * *

><p><span>Cher Watari,<span>

Je pense que j'ai accidentellement donner à L plus d'énergie dans sa quête de, eh bien, faire certaines choses à Yagami Raito.

Roger

* * *

><p>Cher Roger,<p>

J'avais remarqué.

Yagami Raito aussi.

Je pense que je vais recevoir son père une nouvelle fois très bientôt et je vais essayer de le convaincre que L n'a pas vraiment l'intention de salir la vertu de son fils.

Par contre je vais avoir du mal à expliquer le suçon.

Watari

* * *

><p>(0|_|(0|_| |v|4++ 3+ |v|3110,<p>

_||_|5+3 |0|_|r (,)|_|3 \\/0|_|5 13 54(|-|!32. \\/0|_|5 |\\|3 |0|_|rR32 _|4|v|4!5 84++R3 |v|0|\\| 5+`/13. 84|\\||)3 |)3 |=4!8135.

|-|a. |-|A.

|\\|E4R.

* * *

><p><em><strong>VGJekyll : Jeudi 19 Août 2010 (C'est mon anniversaire à la fin du mois ! Yay !)- <strong>__J'ai essayé d'utiliser le ASCII art dans mes e – mail plusieurs fois, mais le site ne le supportait pas. Tous ces échecs m'ont amené à écrire le chapitre 17. Puis je me suis dit pourquoi pas utilisé le style 1337 ? Je ne sais pas si vous pouvez tous le comprendre (__**Alecton :**__ Sincèrement non.) et pour sûr vous aurez un problème à comprendre le dernier (qui est de Near d'ailleurs (__**Alecton : **__$£%# !)). ^_^0 J'ai vraiment besoin de nouvelles inspirations._

_Ps : J'ai découvert pourquoi les gens avaient du mal avec le message de Near. Le site n'affiche pas les arobases. -_- Je l'ai changé._

_**Alecton : **__(Hurle de rage et frustration) Plus jamais ça ! Plus jamais. Comme dit dans le chapitre précédent j'ai lâchement abandonnée face à certains messages de ce chapitre et c'est Khimeira qui as eu la gentillesse de traduire les messages en question. Merci. Je vais remettre les résumer des one – shot pour que vous puissiez votez pour celui de Noël. Sinon qui entend les soupirs de frustration et les grincement de dent de Roger?_

_Broken __de Suoena : Quatre ans auparavant il a laissé Raito seul. Que peut – il faire pour le récupéré ?_

_Rating M. Happy – end. Light déprimer. _

_Bound by Value__ de Sex 'n' Love: Vendu par son propre père pour échapper à ses créanciers, le fils ainé de la famille Yagami, Yagami Raito est acheté par un homme mystérieux. Seme L x Uke Light. Rating M pour une raison. _

_Rating M. Happy end? Violence. AU._

**_* Trouvé et corriger !_**

_*Au passage la réponse de Near vient du Guide du Voyageur Galactique ou H2G2 qui a été adapter en film où le personnages principal est joué par Martin Freeman qui joue John H Watson dans Sherlock et Bilbo Baggins dans le Hobbit dont le dernier volet sort dans SEPT JOURS MOUAHAHAHAH ! _

_Non je ne suis pas obséder par le Hobbit, pas du tout arrêter de dire des bêtises et laisser une Review ! A bientôt !_

_PS : Broken : 1 vote ; Bound by Value : 1 vote. Pour donner votre avis laisser une review ! (On ne peut pas voter plusieur fois mais si vous votez dans la prochaine review (càd la 20ème de Dear L, votre voix compte double)._

_Et es ce que quelqu'un sait si le doc managers à un problème j'ai modifier trois fois ce chapitre aujourd'hui pour me rendre compte que certaine modification ne se faisait pas! C'est ma quatrième tentative aujourd'hui ! Mince quoi !_


	19. Menottes

Menottes

Cher L,

J'aimerais beaucoup que tu m'explique quelque chose.

Et n'essaie pas de me faire croire que c'est juste pour une investigation.

Watari

* * *

><p><em>Cher Watari,<em>

_J'ignore de quoi tu parles._

_L _

* * *

><p>L,<p>

Misa est venue me voir ce matin. Elle était plutôt hystérique.

Elle a déclaré t'avoir trouvé au lit, avec Yagami Raito. Nus.

Et les menottes étaient utilisées pour l'enchaîner au lit. Explique – toi !

Watari

* * *

><p><em>Cher Watari,<em>

_Ce n'était pas moi. _

_L_

* * *

><p>L,<p>

Je ne marche pas.

Essaie encore.

Watari

* * *

><p><em>Cher Watari,<em>

_As – tu de quoi prouver que c'est vraiment arriver ?_

_L_

* * *

><p>L,<p>

J'ai la parole de Misa – San.

Watari

* * *

><p><em>Cher Watari,<em>

_Photographies, où ça n'est pas arriver._

_L_

* * *

><p>L,<p>

_Bizarrement, la caméra de votre chambre a mystérieusement dysfonctionner durant la nuit. Tu n'es au courant de rien non plus à ce sujet, pas vrai ?_

_Watari_

* * *

><p><em>Cher Watari,<em>

_La technologie._

_On ne peut plus lui faire confiance de nos jours._

_**VGJekyll : Mercredi 15 Septembre 2010 – **__Ce chapitre a été inspiré par un reviewer de la traduction française de Dear L (La première). « Photographie ou ça ne s'est pas produits. » est quelque chose que j'ai entendu d'un ami proche. Je suspecte que ça à quelque chose à voir avec WOW. Et j'aurais pu (et j'allais le faire) ajouter d'autre e – mail à ce chapitre, mais j'ai réalisé que c'était juste parfait. Plus l'aurai gâché, quant à savoir ce qui s'est passé je laisse ça à votre imagination !_

_**Alecton : **__J'AI FINI LA PREMIERE MOITIE DE MES PARTIEL \o/ (AH AH AH stayin alive stayin alive ! AHAHAH STAYIIIIINNN ALIIIIVE !) ET DEMAIN JE VAIS VOIR LE HOBBIT ! Désoler pour mon absence mais déjà j'avais la première moitié de mes partiels cette semaine (l'autre partie sera en Janvier.) et je devais avancer dans ma traduction de Noël. Qui sera Broken en passant. Bref je n'ai pas eu le temps et je ne vais pas poster grand-chose sur Dear L jusqu'en Février, pour Partiel, traduction de One shot et raison familiale. J'espère que vous serez compréhensifs. Bound by Value sera poster le premier Janvier et Broken le 24 ou 25 décembre. Je vais tout de même essayer de poster un ou deux chapitre de Dear L avant Noël. Chapitre court mais intéressant. Pour celle qui aurait voulu un peu plus de détail je rappel que Broken et Bound By Value (surtout Bound By Value) ont des Lemons !_

_Alors que c'est – il passer ? Laisser des commentaire pour donner votre avis ! _


	20. Pocky

Pocky

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tou – Chan chéri,<strong>_

_**Comment vas – tu ? Es ce que tu manges correctement ? **_

_**Ton père ne cesse de demander de tes nouvelles, quand va tu nous rendre visite ? Ca fait si longtemps. Et pourquoi n'amènerais – tu pas ton adorable petite amie ? Misa – chan c'est ça ? Nous adorions la rencontrée après en avoir tant entendu parler. Tu as l'air tellement amoureux quand tu parles d'elle au téléphone. Ça me rappel quand ton père me faisait la cours. C'était une époque adorable.**_

_**Et comment avance ton travail ? Es ce que tu as eu une augmentation déjà ? Tu as l'air tellement sûr d'en recevoir une. Oh, et Mimi te dis bonjour et que tu lui manque.**_

_**Avec mon amour,**_

_**Ta Mère**_

* * *

><p><em>Cher Matsuda – San,<em>

_Il semblerait que vous ayez la mauvaise adresse mail. Je transférerai la lettre à votre fils._

_Sincèrement,_

_L_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cher L,<strong>_

_**Merci beaucoup mon cher.**_

_**J'ai encore un peu de mal à me servir de cet internet. C'est si compliquer. **_

_**Matsuda Sakurako**_

* * *

><p><em>Cher Matsuda ( Ou devrais – je t'appelé Tou – Chan ?),<em>

_Attaché à ceci tu trouveras une lettre de ta mère. Elle me l'a envoyé par accident._

_Alors… Es ce que Raito – Kun sait que tu sors avec sa petite amie ?_

_L_

* * *

><p>L,<p>

S'IL TE PLAIT NE LE DIS PAS A RAITO ! PAR PITIER ! Ni à Misa – chan d'ailleurs.

Ils me tueraient tous les deux.

Matsuda

* * *

><p><em>Cher 'Tou – Chan'<em>

_A combien estime – tu cette information ? _

_L_

_Ps : Tu peux toujours rêver pour une augmentation. Mais nous sommes toujours aussi loin d'arrêter Kira et sans résultat, pas d'argent !_

* * *

><p>L,<p>

Tu vas vraiment me faire chanter avec ça ?

Matsuda.

* * *

><p><em>Cher 'Tou – Chan'<em>

_Eh bien… Oui._

_L_

* * *

><p>L,<p>

Que dirais – tu de Daifuku (pâtisserie nipponne) ?

Matsuda (arrête d'utiliser l'autre nom !)

* * *

><p><em>Cher 'Tou – Chan',<em>

_J'accepte ton offre des Daifuku en échange de mon silence pour ton faux – pas dans ta relation avec Misa – chan._

_J'ai besoin d'un autre paiement pour le nom par contre._

_L_

* * *

><p>L,<p>

Tu es maléfique.

Matsuda

* * *

><p><em>Cher 'Tou – chan',<em>

_Et alors ?_

_Hm, peut être vais – je accidentellement révélé ce petit surnom devant nos collègues._

_L_

* * *

><p>L,<p>

OK ! Un sac de Pocky !

C'est au moins trente boîtes. Ca suffira ?

Matsuda

* * *

><p><em>Cher 'Tou – chan'<em>

_Quel parfum ?_

_L_

* * *

><p>L,<p>

Celui que tu veux ! Fraise ? Chocolat ?

Juste arrête ça… s'il te plait.

Matsuda

* * *

><p><em>Cher Matsuda,<em>

_Prend fraise et considère que nous avons un marcher !_

_L_

* * *

><p>Cher L,<p>

Merci !

Matsuda

* * *

><p><em>Cher Matsuda – San,<em>

_C'est encore le collègue de votre fils. J'ai juste une petite question._

_Sauriez – vous d'où lui vient son cache – sexe rose ?_

_Sincèrement,_

_L_

* * *

><p><em><strong>VGJekyll : Dimanche 26 Septembre 2010 – <strong>__Je veux des Pocky maintenant. Et c'est moi ou L devient incroyablement débrouillard et maléfique dans sa quête de sucre ? J'ai besoin d'idée les gens ! Donnez – moi en quelques-unes ? Ça peut être n'importe quoi ! Des mots au hasard même comme le titre du chapitre ! Wow, es ce que j'ai l'air désespéré ? _

_**Alecton :**__ Salut ! Ça va ? J'ai trouvé un peu de temps pour Dear L au final ! J'adore le Misa / Matsuda ou le Mayu / Matsuda ! Pas vous ? Oui il m'arrive d'aimer des couples hétéros. Surtout Batman et Catwoman. Je tolère uniquement le Talia al Guhl / Bruce parce que j'adore le personnage de Damian. Sinon ça y est j'ai vu le Hobbit ! Bon le scénario était un peu plus relâché mais en même temps il ne restait pas grand-chose à raconter à la fin. J'ai adorée les scènes entre Bilbo et Thorin. Celle où ils discutent quand Thorin trouve le gland (hm hm) j'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait se confesser ! Et puis Dwalin arrive et gâche la scène. Et puis à _la scène_ je souriais comme une psychopathe (je le fait toujours d'ailleurs, j'en ai des crampes au visage.)Et apparemment je ne suis pas la seule à m' être dite 'putain ils sont tellement gay l'un pour l'autre' dans la salle puisque j'ai clairement entendu quelqu'un se racler la gorge du genre, 'on est là vous savez ? trouvez – vous une chambre !'._

_Bref j'ai passé un bon WE. Si vous avez aimé laissez un pitit commentaire s'il vous plait !(Je parle du chapitre, pas du Film. Mais si vous voulez laissez un com sur le film allez - y.)_


	21. Facebook

Facebook

Cher L,

Juste pour savoir, as – tu Facebook ?

Misa – Misa

_Cher Misa – Chan,_

* * *

><p><em>Non.<em>

_Ce n'est pas très malin d'exposée à tous ses information personnels sur le net._

_L_

* * *

><p>Cher L,<p>

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Misa – Misa

* * *

><p><em>Cher Misa – Chan,<em>

_Cela tombe sous le sens que tu aies toi – même un compte. Que crois – tu que ceux que tu appel 'amis' font de ces informations ?_

_L_

* * *

><p>Cher L,<p>

Ça ne peut pas être aussi mal, non ?

Je veux dire, je suis célèbre les gens en savent déjà beaucoup sur moi.

Misa – Misa

* * *

><p><em>Cher Misa – Chan, <em>

_Es ce que tu as publié des photos personnels de toi ?_

_Es ce que tu REALISE ce que font vraiment tes fan boys en regardant tes photos ?_

_L_

* * *

><p><strong>Cher L,<strong>

**Es-tu responsable de la crise de nerf de Misa ?**

**Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais elle à commencer à pleurer puis hurler « Seul Raito – Kun peut faire ça ! » et après elle a passée toute la nuit sur son ordinateur portable. Elle a dû annulée son spectacle le lendemain à cause des poches sous ses yeux.**

**Elle te ressemble un peu d'ailleurs.**

**Raito**

* * *

><p><em>Cher Raito,<em>

_Je lui ai juste fais réaliser les dangers d'internet._

_Soit dit en passant as – tu Facebook ?_

_L_

* * *

><p><strong>Cher L,<strong>

**Non. Même si Misa m'a harceler à ce sujet.**

**Des fois je me demande pourquoi les gens sont suffisamment stupides pour aller sur ce site en sachant que Kira a juste besoin d'un nom et d'un visage pour tuer. **

**Raito**

* * *

><p><em>Cher Raito,<em>

_Je me demande si je ne devrais pas me faire un compte finalement._

_L_

* * *

><p><strong>L,<strong>

**Tu plaisante, pas vrai ?**

**Raito**

* * *

><p><em>Cher Raito,<em>

_Peut – être…_

_L_

* * *

><p><em>Cher Matsuda,<em>

_As – tu Facebook ?_

_L_

* * *

><p>Cher L,<p>

Plus maintenant. Tu sais, depuis que j'ai commencé à travailler sur l'affaire Kira.

Ça a été plutôt difficile de fermer mon compte définitivement par contre.

Pourquoi demandes – tu ?

Matsuda

* * *

><p><em>Cher Matsuda,<em>

_Laisse tomber._

_L_

_Ps : Tu me dois encore des Pocky Tou – chan._

* * *

><p><em>Cher Matt,<em>

_Peut – tu hacker un compte Facebook pour moi ?_

_L_

* * *

><p>Cher L,<p>

Bien sûr, lequel ?

Matt

* * *

><p><em>Cher Matt,<em>

_Celui de Kira._

_L_

* * *

><p>Cher L,<p>

T'ES SERIEUX ? Il en a un ?

Matt

* * *

><p><em>Cher Matt,<em>

_Oui, j'ai mené l'enquête et il en possède effectivement un, cependant je ne peux pas y accédé ou voir beaucoup d'information._

_L_

* * *

><p>Cher L,<p>

Ok, c'est fait.

Tu te rend compte qu'il as plus de 9000 amis ?

C'est Dingue !*

Matt

**Informations liées**

* * *

><p><em>Cher Matt,<em>

_Je suppose qu'on peut citer l'expression : « Garde tes amis près de toi et tes ennemis encore plus. »*_

_Peut – être espèrent – ils être dans ses bonnes grâces ainsi. Ou il alors ils sont juste très stupides._

_Très probablement les deux en fait._

_L_

* * *

><p>Cher L,<p>

Alors qu'es ce que tu vas changer ?

Matt

* * *

><p><em>Cher Matt,<em>

_Tu le sauras bien assez tôt._

_L_

* * *

><p>* Petite référence au personnage de Moignon dans Kaeloo, un super dessin animé sur télétoon + dont mon petit frère et moi sommes Fan ! Alors quand j'ai eu l'occasion de le placer dans la traduction… En plus je suis sûr que Matt regarderait ce DA si il existait !<p>

* hu, hu, hu, et on sait toutes à quel point L et Raito peuvent être _**proches**_ pas vrai ?

* * *

><p><em><strong>VGJekyll :<strong>__**Samedi 6 Novembre 2010 – **__J'adore cette idée et comment l'utilisé pour les chapitres à venir. J'essaie aussi d'utilisé l'idée du 'chat' mais es que ça ne fait pas parti des choses impubliables sur le site ? Mes amis n'ont pas arrêté d'insister pour que j'aie Facebook, donc j'ai finalement crée un compte que je n'utilise presque pas. Ils sont contents maintenant. Au sujet de ce que L as fait au compte Facebook de Kira, j'allais l'écrire mais franchement ça faisait trop de message. Alors, es ce que ça vous dérange si je vous lisse l'imaginer ? Ou hum… ?_

_**Alecton : **__Toujours en partiel au moment de cette traduction, mais je survivrais ! __SO I WILL SURVIVE! __I WONT FORGIVE YOU ! nananan nana ! Oui les partiel me rende d'humeur musical ! Sinon moi j'ai ma petite idée de ce que L as pu faire au compte de Kira, aussi voici les lettres bonus d'Alecton!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cher L,<strong>_

_**Je suppose que tu t'es cru très spirituel quand tu as modifié toutes mes photos pour les remplacer par des images de My Little Pony ? Les Bronies me harcèlent et toute une vague de memes répugnantes s'est répendus sur internet.**_

_**Très bien, tu veux jouer ? On va jouer.**_

_**Et tu vas perdre !**_

_**Kira**_

* * *

><p><em>Cher Kira,<em>

_Vas – y je t'attends._

_Sincèrement _

_L_

* * *

><p>Cher Raito,<p>

Pitié, fais quelque chose ! On va devenir dingue ! Parle à L pitié !

La cellule d'enquête.

* * *

><p><strong>Chers collègues,<strong>

**Je m'en occupe.**

**Raito**

**Ps : Par contre si je venais à commettre un homicide je tiens à être exempt de toutes charges.**

* * *

><p>Cher Raito,<p>

Tout ce que tu veux mais fais que ça s'arrête !

Matsuda

* * *

><p>Cher Raito,<p>

C'est dans des moments comme ça où on commence à croire L quand il dit que tu es Kira.

Mais si ce n'est pas toi qui le fais, alors ça sera moi.

Mogi

* * *

><p><strong>Cher L,<strong>

**Je m'adresse à toi au nom de toute la cellule d'enquête pour te demander d'arrêter de faire l'enfant et stopper ce petit jeu avant que l'un d'entre nous cède à ses pulsions de meurtres et tente de t'assassiner.**

**Moi le premier.**

**Raito**

* * *

><p><em>Cher Raito,<em>

_Tu viens d'admettre que tu as des envies de meurtre à mon égard. Es – ce un aveu que tu es Kira ?_

_L_

* * *

><p><strong>Cher L,<strong>

**Si tu considères qu'avoir des pulsions meurtrières à ton égard fais de quelqu'un Kira alors tu devrais probablement arrêter tout ceux qui te connaisse. Quiconque ayant passé plus de cinq minutes à te parler a probablement envie de te tuer. Il ne doit y avoir que Watari et peut – être Mello qui n'ait pas envie de te tuer.**

**Raito**

* * *

><p><em>Cher Raito,<em>

_Touché._

_L_

* * *

><p><strong>L,<strong>

**Alors es ce que tu vas arrêter de pirater le compte de Kira et enfin faire quelque chose au sujet de la vidéos de Nyan Cat qui n'arrête pas de tourner en boucle sur nos ordinateur et nos téléphones depuis plus d'une semaine.**

**Raito**

* * *

><p><em>Cher Raito,<em>

_J'envisagerai de le faire dès que je l'aurais battu !_

_L_

* * *

><p><strong>Cher cellule d'enquête,<strong>

**J'ai bien peur que le seul moyen de faire entendre raison à L soit de lui mettre un peu de **_**plomb**_** dans la cervelle. **

**Un volontaire ?**

**Personne ? Bon eh bien je m'en occupe alors.**

**Raito**

* * *

><p>Fils,<p>

Non ! Pose cette arme tout de suite !

Yagami Soichiro

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cher Takada – San <strong>_

_**Je te remercie de ton dévouement et d'avoir ouvert ce compte Facebook pour permette de rallier plus de gens à ma cause.**_

_**Je suis aussi très impressionner que tu aies pu tenir tête ainsi à L dans votre duel informatique.**_

_**Je te demanderai cependant d'y mettre un terme avant que cela mette en danger ton identité et nos plans. **_

_**Sincèrement **_

_**Kira**_

_**PS : Ferme le compte Facebook et déplace – le sur un réseau social plus sûr.**_

* * *

><p><em>Cher cellule d'enquête,<em>

_Kira a abandonné ! Je l'ai battu ! _

_Matt vas s'occuper de notre problème de Nyan Cat tout à l'heure. _

_Je vous avais dit que je gagnerai !_

_L_

* * *

><p><strong>Cher L,<strong>

**C'est bien. Retourne bossez maintenant.**

**Raito**

* * *

><p><em>Voilà ! Sinon c'est vrai que Facebook peut vraiment vous pourrir la vie, ça remplis votre boîte – mail d'invitation pour des jeux débiles, T'en apprend plus que tu ne le voudrais sur ta familles, et ainsi de suite. Je n'y vais pas trop non plus d'ailleurs. Bon je sais plus quoi écrire alors on va arrêter pour aujourd'hui.<em>

_Les review sont nos amies on en donne plus !_


	22. Messagerie instantanée

Discussion instantanée

_Vous venez d'entré dans une conversation de groupe._

**Matsuda Toûta : **Te voilà enfin !

**Mogi Kanzo : **Mes excuses, j'aidais Misa – chan.

**Ide Hideki : **J'ai organisé cette réunion pour parler des manipulations de L.

**Soichiro Yagami : **Pourquoi mon fils n'a pas été invité ?

**Ide Hideki :** Parce qu'il est assis en ce moment sur les genoux de L et semble dans l'incapacité de partir.

**Soichiro Yagami :** QUOI !

**Ide Hideki : **Pour sa défense il a l'air de lutter.

**Ide Hideki : **En quelque sorte.

**Matsuda Toûta : **C'est ça le problème ! La dernière fois L m'as obligé à faire du rentre dedans à Raito sous prétexte que c'est pour l'enquête !

**Soichiro Yagami : **TU as fait QUOI ?

**Matsuda Toûta : **Je n'étais pas d'accord !

**Matsuda Toûta : **Mais L me fais chanter !

**Ide Hideki : **Toi aussi ? C'est ce dont je voulais parler. D'une façon ou d'une autre L nous fait faire ses corvées. Et aucune de ses requêtes n'est liée à l'enquête.

**Mogi Kanzo : **C'est ennuyeux.

**Soichiro Yagami : **Moi non plus je n'arrive plus à le supporté. Au lieu de travailler sur l'affaire il m'a fait aller acheter des choux à la crème dans une pâtisserie à 30 kilomètre du quartier général.

**Ide Hideki :** Comment on lui rend la monnaie de sa pièce ?

**Ide Hideki :** Je veux dire, sans avoir à le regretter plus tard.

**Matsuda Toûta : **On peut utiliser Raito peut – être ? Mais comment ?

**Soichiro Yagami : **Comment pouvez – vous envisagez de vous servir de mon fils ?

**Ide Hideki : **Es ce qu'on a au moins des preuves Lgate ?

**Matsuda Toûta :** Quoi ?

**Ide Hideki :** C'est un jeu de mot.

**Matsuda Toûta :** Je ne comprends toujours pas.

**Ide Hideki :** c'est un truc de politique américaine. Laisse tomber.

**Matsuda Toûta : **Donc… On fait quoi ?

**Ide Hideki : **Ça doit être discret. On ne peut pas le laisser savoir que c'est nous.

**Mogi Kanzo : **Ouais, il a trop de dossiers sur nous.

**Yagami Soichiro : **Toi aussi ?

**Mogi Kanzo :** Ouais.

**Matsuda Toûta : **Si on se partageait nos secrets peut – être qu'il ne pourra plus nous faire chanter ?

**Mogi Kanzo : **Cours toujours.

**Ide Hideki :** Comme si j'allais vous parlé de ça !

**Ide Hideki : **Pourquoi ne pas accusé L d'avoir mangé ce morceau de tarte à la crème chocolaté que Matsuda garde dans le frigo ?

**Matsuda Toûta : **Quelle tarte à la crème ?

**Ide Hideki : **celle qu'on va acheter pour ce plan.

**Mogi Kanzo : **C'est une bonne idée.

**Matsuda Toûta : **Et après ?

**Mogi Kanzo : **On le fait culpabiliser ?

**Yagami Soichiro :** Il a une conscience au moins ?

**Mogi Kanzo : **Il doit bien en avoir une.

**Ide Hideki :** Raito a enfin pu se lever des genoux de L.

**Matsuda Toûta : **Et ?

**Ide Hideki : **L est plié en deux de douleurs.

**Soichiro Yagami :** Bien fait pour lui. Il est peut – être mon supérieur mais si je reçois la moindre plainte sérieuse de Raito à son sujet il aura affaire à moi !

**Ide Hideki : **Oh. Wow.

**Matsuda Toûta : **Quoi ?

**Mogi Kanzo : **Qu'es ce qui se passe ?

**Yagami Soichiro :** Quoi ?

**Ide Hideki :** Raito est revenu avec la tarte à la chantilly de L et lui a écraser sur son visage.

**Ide Hideki :** Et maintenant il s'enfui en hurlant… oh.

**Yagami Soichiro : **Quoi !

**Ide Hideki : **Hum…Je crois que je ferais mieux de sortir de la pièce.

**Yagami Soichiro : **Qu'es ce qui se passe ?!

**Ide Hideki : **Monsieur, vous n'avez vraiment pas envie de savoir.

**Ide Hideki : **J'y vais. On parlera du plan plus tard.

**Yagami Soichiro :** NON ! DIS MOI CE QUI SE PASSE AVEC MON FILS !

_Ide Hideki a quitté la conversation._

**Yagami Soichiro : **Bordel !

**Mogi Kanzo :** Bon je pense que c'est à mon tour de partir.

_Mogi Kanzo a quitté la conversation._

**Matsuda Toûta : **Alors… euh…

_Yagami Soichiro a quitté la conversation._

**Matsuda Toûta :** Pourquoi je fini toujours tout seul ?

**DarkStalker666 : **Tu n'es pas tout seul.

**Matsuda Toûta : **Vous êtes qui bon sang ? Vous êtes là depuis combien de temps ?

**DarkStalker666 : **J'étais avant même que vous n'arriviez tous. Vous ne m'avez juste pas remarqué. Mais j'ai l'habitude. Je traîne toujours dans le coin mais vous ne voyez jamais. Je suis invisible.

**Matsuda Toûta : **Oh… Ne dis pas ça. Je suis sûr que tu n'es pas invisible.

**DarkStalker666 : **Je le suis.

**Matsuda Toûta :** Attend pourquoi je compati ? Tu as espionné notre conversation !

**Matsuda Toûta : **Tu n'es pas L, pas vrai ?

**DarkStalker666 : **non.

**Matsuda Toûta :** Tu en aies sûr ?

**DarkStalker666 : **Sûr et certain.

**DarkStalker666 : **Ca ne te gênerai pas de m'acheter

_Matsuda Toûta a quitté la conversation._

**DarkStalker666 : **Des pommes ?

* * *

><p><strong>VGJekyll Samedi 4 Décembre 2010 : <strong>A l' origine je les avais fait juste s'envoyé des mails les uns aux autres, mais le format chat fonctionnait mieux. J'espère que le site n'y fera pas attention. Le résultat n'est pas aussi drôle que dans ma tête et je ne sais pas pourquoi L est devenu aussi pervers. Ok maintenant je dois choisir la prochaine idée a utilisé. Il y en a tant…

**Alecton : **ça fait bizarre de traduire un chapitre de Dear L sans écrire une seule fois « Cher ''machin, machine'' » mais pas désagréable. Je retourne à Bound By Value ou plus je le traduit plus je me dis que c'est un gros PWP. Hihihi Vive la Fanfiction !

Les chapitres de vos Fanfiction n'arrivent pas assez vites ? Passer aux review de Lecteurocable r ! Les publication de vos chapitres doublerons ! (Ça se voit que j'ai plus d'idée marrantes pour vous demander mon unique salaire ?)

Ps: J'ai dans l'intention de me lancé dans un cross over Doctor Who Batman. Je vais publié pour commencer une BA aujourd'hui et le premier chapitre bientôt. Si ça vous intéresse allé jetez un œil et donner vôtre avis.

Bonne journée.


End file.
